La Apuesta
by AransaLutzChiba
Summary: Cansada de ver a Endimión coquetear con mil mujeres y llevárselas a la cama, Serena decide hacer una apuesta con el. En que consiste la apuesta: Endimión tendrá que pasar 2 meses sin coquetear ni con el espejo. El premio: si Serena gana ella manejara el preciado Mazda de Endimión por 4 meses de la apuesta. Si Endimión gana ella se acostara con el, sin derecho a negarse.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A **NAOKO TAKEUSHI** LA HISTORIA ES **MIA...**

Prefacio

Cansada de ver a Endimión coquetear con mil mujeres y llevárselas a la cama, Serena decide hacer una apuesta con el.

En que consiste la apuesta: Endimión tendrá que pasar dos meses sin coquetear ni con el espejo.

El premio: si Serena gana ella manejara el preciado Mazda de Endimión por el doble de los meses de la apuesta. Si Endimión gana ella se acostara con el, sin derecho a negarse.

Las pautas: debido a que Hotaru "Aru", quien es la compañera de apartamento de Serena y dueña del mismo, va a vivir junto a su novio Jadeite:

1) Serena se mudará con Endimión para que así el no pueda llevar mujeres a su casa.

2) En el trabajo será vigilado por Andrew y Lita quienes son doctores también y trabajan en el mismo hospital que él.

3) Endimión deberá llevar y buscar a Serena al trabajo, ubicado solo cuatro cuadras antes del hospital así será vigilado fuera de la casa y trabajo.

4) Al momento de él incumplir las pautas deberá asumir las consecuencias y admitir la falta si no hay nadie de los "vigilantes" cerca y entregarle las llaves del Mazda a Serena.


	2. La Apuesta

Capitulo 1: La apuesta

Serena observaba en silencio como Endimión coqueteaba con la mesera, _en que mundo ponen a mujeres que parecen pre-pagadas a trabajar de meseras _pensaba Serena mientras seguía observando a su amigo. Serena y Endimión se conocieron hace ya cerca de 8 años, Aru y Serena fueron compañeras de cuarto en la Universidad de Tokio mientras una estudiaba Arquitectura y la otra Literatura y Letras respectivamente, en las vacaciones Serena las pasaba en casa de los padres de Aru, allí conoció a Andrew de 30 y a Endimión de 28 años de edad actualmente.

El como cosa rara coqueteo con ella, pero Aru le pidió, bueno le suplico que no se metiera con el, ya que las amigas de ella que se acostaban con Endimión terminaban odiándola al igual que a él, Serena como buena mejor amiga le hizo caso y lo rechazaba sutilmente cada vez que el le decía para salir.

-¿Tiene siempre que ser así? –le pregunto Serena a Aru que estaba sentada a su derecha.

-Siempre, tu vas a ver no nos van a dejar venir más o la próxima vez la mesera nos va a lanzar el jugo encima –dijo Aru entre seria y divertida y en el fondo tenía razón esta chica como muchas otras la próxima vez que los viera lo más probable los trataría mal a todos y más si estaba Endimión con ellos.

-Chicos pongámonos serios ¿si? –pidió Andrew a lo que los 7 integrantes de la mesa lo vieron de manera extraña.

-Tu serio –dijo Jadeite, el cuñado por partida doble de Andrew, ya que este es el hermano menor de Lita su esposa y colega de Andrew y el novio de Aru la hermana menor de Andrew –Eso es un milagro.

-Mira rubio –amenazó Andrew –Quédate quieto que todavía estoy a tiempo de decirle a mi pequeñísima hermana que no se meta a vivir contigo –dijo este a lo que todos rompieron en risas.

-Chicos voy al baño –dijo Endimión parándose de su silla, Serena que seguía callada, muy callada vio cuando a este se le unió la mesera y se metieron a no se sabe donde pero Serena intuía que no era el baño.

-Andrew tu crees que tu hermana te va a hacer caso –dijo Jadeite viendo a Aru con ojos de amor, infinito amor.

-Si –dijo muy seguro haciendo que Aru alzara una ceja -¿No? –agrego y la interpelada asintió –Entonces hermanita a quien apoyas tu –dijo fingiendo indignación.

-A mis padres, a mi novio y luego a Serena y luego a Lita y de último a ti y a Endimión –dijo Aru muy divertida.

-Ja ja no me parece gracioso, en serio me imagino que van a vivir en tu casa –pregunto Andrew a lo que Serena que parecía que estuviese en otro mundo le puso atención a la conversación.

-Aru, Drew tiene razón ¿donde van a vivir? –pregunto Serena un poco seria.

-En el apartamento Serena, tu sabes que Jad vive con Endimión, en casa de Endimión –dijo esta como si nada, Lita al ver la preocupación de Serena hablo por ella.

-Aja peque y que vas a hacer con Serena, ella donde va a vivir, tu sabes que ella no tiene familia aquí –dijo la castaña amiga/cuñada de Aru, desde que se conocieron Serena y Lita no han sido lo que se diga las mejores amigas, se hablan, salen y hacen cosas juntas siempre y cuando este Aru con ellas, sino no.

-Bueno Serena puede vivir con nosotros ¿verdad amor? –le dijo Aru a Jad quien asintió –Serena yo nunca te pediría que te fueras tu eres mi mejor amiga y eso nunca lo haría –aclaró Aru agarrándole las manos a Serena quien solo asintió.

-Pero bellos que nos vamos a ver los tres viviendo en pareja –dijo Serena divertida a lo que todos rieron.

-¿Quién vive en pareja? –dijo Endimión sentándose -¿De que me perdí? –pregunto.

-Que Serena, Aru y Jad van a hacer un trío –dijo Andrew ganándose un manotazo en el brazo por parte de Lita.

-Serena yo no sabía que eras de esas –dijo Endimión

-Tú no sabes de que tipo soy así que… –hizo señas con la mano de que cerrara la boca haciendo que los demás soltaran un UUUHHH, sobre todo Andrew, el interpelado la observo divertido pero no le dio mucha importancia, prefirió no darle importancia.

-Hermanito estábamos discutiendo las posibilidades de que Serena se quede con nosotros en el apartamento –dijo Aru, quien después se enfrasco con Lita en una conversación sin sentido sobre vestidos y maquillaje, en ese momento llego otra mesera para ver si querían algo más, sin descaro alguno Endimión se puso a coquetear con ella, haciendo que Serena estallara.

-Tu si no estas coqueteándole a alguien todo el tiempo no eres feliz –le dijo a Endimión quien la miro con odio.

-No ando coqueteando todo el tiempo y si soy feliz así con mi vida a que se debe… -dijo este pero fue interrumpido por Serena.

-Endimión por Dios, te fuiste con la otra mesera a hacer que sabe que y envían a una nueva y le coqueteas como si nada, sin pudor, en verdad alguien te tiene que dar un parado –dijo esta, Endimión la iba a interrumpir pero ella subió la mano como si estuviese parando el trafico –Esto es una intervención –dijo.

-¡Si! –exclamo Andrew -¡Como en la televisión!

-¿Una que? –pregunto indignado Endimión.

-Una intervención Endimión –le dijo Andrew como si estuviese hablando a una persona con problemas de entendimiento –Una persona, tu –lo señalo -Tiene un problema y a sus seres queridos, nosotros –señalo al grupo -No les gusta lo que esa persona hace y lo obligan a cambiar –le explico Andrew.

-Pero a mi me gusta mi estilo de vida –dijo Endimión justificándose.

-No digo que no, pero respóndeme algo con cuantas mujeres te has acostado desde que eres sexualmente activo –pregunto Serena, haciendo que Endimión se quedara callado contando mentalmente, el numero debe ser grande.

-Serena, Endimión rompió mi record en KO–dijo Andrew a lo que Serena lo vio con una ceja alzada –Hasta que conocí a Lita yo me había acostado con cerca de trescientas mujeres –dijo la cifra rápido, tan rápido que nadie entendió nada.

-¡¿Con cuantas?! –dijo Serena sorprendida –Tantas en serio, mierda Andrew.

-Es que era una chica diferente para cada semana –dijo este justificándose.

-508 –dijo Endimión, a lo que todos lo observaron con cara de asombro –En KO afuera de la universidad han sido... –pensó –En total cerca de 550 o más.

-Perfecto, mejor para mí –dijo Serena –Te tengo una propuesta, no más bien una apuesta, ¿que es lo que más quieres tú en el mundo? –le pregunto a Endimión _que te acuestes conmigo _pensó Endimión.

-Mi Mazda –dijo este a lo que sus hermanos lo vieron con odio –A mis padres y a mis hermanos –agrego -Pero en ese orden.

-Perfecto –dijo pero se vio interrumpida por la mesara que traía los postres –Tu no vas a coquetearle a nadie por dos meses, con esto me refiero a que no podrás ni siquiera sonreírle a una chica, ni guiñarle el ojo, ni hablarle con doble sentido, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿A cambio de que? –pregunto -¿Y en donde? por que, que yo sepa tu vives en frente de mí como sabes si cumplo o no.

-En el trabajo lo vigilamos nosotros –dijo Andrew ganándose una mirada por parte de Endimión _si las miradas mataran _pensó Andrew.

-Y bueno hermanito tú puedes buscar y llevar a Serena al trabajo y así… -pero Aru fue interrumpida por Endimión.

-¡Chofer!, de paso le hago de chofer, ahí que ver.

-Que, ¿asustado? –dijo Serena dándole donde le duele como quien dice tratando de meterle el dedo en la yaga a ver si el acepta o no.

-¿Asustado yo?, por Dios niña se nota que no me conoces… no hay nada que Endimión Shields no pueda hacer –le dijo con aire de superioridad.

-Entonces Endimión Shields –dijo Serena imitando precariamente su voz –Apuestas o no.

-Entro… pero… ¿que gano yo?… a ver, a ver –dijo poniéndose los dedos en la barbilla como la estatua el pensador –Si tu ganas te llevas a mi bebe ¿cierto? –dijo y Serena asintió

-Me lo llevo por cuatro meses –dijo Serena, Endimión solo pudo tragar grueso, pero el ya estaba pensando en lo que el iba a ganar.

–Pero si yo gano te acuestas conmigo –Serena casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo, para el ofrecer eso fue como decir la hora _sin escrúpulos_ pensó Serena.

-U… una vez o va…va… varias –pregunto Serena tartamudeando.

-Nena después de que me pruebes sé que vas a pedir más, pero solo una… digamos que es para sacarme la espinita –dijo, todos los presentes sabían que Serena ha sido, hasta ahora, la única mujer que lo ha rechazado, Andrew veía la situación divertido, Lita ya estaba maquinando la manera para hacer perder a Endimión y Aru y Jad estaban presentes y ausentes a la vez.

-Perfecto tenemos un trato –dijo Serena estirando su mano para estrecharla con Endimión, estrecharon las manos.

-Pongámosle fecha –dijo Andrew –Hoy es 3 de abril… Mmm… a ver, a ver para el 4 de junio –dijo Andrew viendo el calendario de su BlackBerry –Les parece –dijo alzando la vista.

-Perfecto –dijeron Serena y Endimión a la vez.

-Bueno cuñadito –dijo Jadeite –Las pautas, ahora es que van a ver si la cosa será fácil o difícil… para los dos –agrego.

Aru saco una libreta de su Cartera y empezó a escribir –Aquí esta la primera: Serena se mudara contigo, este fin de semana así se hacen ambas mudanzas a la vez. Dos: en el trabajo será vigilado por Andrew y Lita -quienes son doctores también y trabajan en el mismo hospital que él. -Tres: Endimión deberá llevar y buscar a Serena al trabajo, ubicado solo cuatro cuadras antes del hospital así será vigilado fuera de la casa y trabajo. Cuatro: al momento de él incumplir las pautas deberá asumir las consecuencias y admitir la falta si no hay nadie de los "vigilantes" cerca y entregarle las llaves del Mazda a Serena en cuanto la veas.

-¿Los vigilantes son…? -pregunto Endimión.

-Jadeite y Lita Kino y Andrew Shields, Usagi Serena Tsukino y Aru Shields –dijo Aru como si nada ella a veces hablaba de ella misma en tercera persona, Endimión solo pudo decir un _Ah_.


	3. Cumpliendo

Capitulo 2: Cumpliendo

Esa noche Serena se fue con quien vino, Aru, ya que no quería abusar de su suerte con Endimión. Al llegar al apartamento Serena se fue directo a su recamara, la ventaja de los apartamentos de este edificio es que todos son iguales, así no se le haría difícil el acostumbrarse al apartamento de Endimión.

Esa noche ni el, ni Serena pudieron dormir bien, el pensando como carrizo haría ya que en verdad para él el sexo era parte muy importante de su vida y Serena por que si perdía la apuesta tendría que hacer lo que le juro a su mejor amiga que nunca haría, acostarse con su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente Aru antes de irse les dijo a los apostadores que les traería el documento con las pautas para que ambos lo firmaran y así hacer legal la apuesta, ninguno de los dos dijeron ni si, ni no, Serena se estaba arrepintiendo ya, siempre ella tan cobarde.

-¿A que hora sales? –pregunto Endimión cuando paro el Mazda al frente del edificio donde trabaja Serena.

-Este…a las 5:30 ¿y tú? –pregunto, aunque ellos se conocen desde hace años ninguno le prestaba tanta atención al otro como para saber sus horarios, a diferencia de con los demás que Serena sabia sus horarios al igual que ellos el de ella.

-A esa hora estoy aquí afuera, bueno allá –dijo señalando un lugar vacio al otro lado de la calle.

-Perfecto –dijo ella bajándose del Mazda –Adiós –Endimión solo la despidió con la mano, en verdad estaba molesto no por hacerle de chofer sino por lo de nada de sexo por dos meses, aunque pensó en hacer trampa el es un caballero y al final admitiría la falta y perdería a su bebe.

El día de Serena es estresante como siempre, ella Licenciada en Literatura y Letras trabaja para la Editorial Black como asistente de editor, trabajo en el cual ella se tenía que leer los manuscritos que su jefe no quería leer o le daba flojera leer, aunque opinaba sobre ellos y su jefe tomaba en cuentas sus opiniones, la estresaba no poder hacer con otro lo que su jefe hace con ella.

En cambio para Endimión el día no podía transcurrir de mejor manera, Endimión quien a parte de su hermano es el especialista de menor edad que trabaja en el Tokio General Hospital, Endimión con 28 años ya tiene un año en especialización, Neurocirugía, su padre Mamoru Shields es el director del Hospital y Andrew es Cardiólogo al igual que Lita.

-Endimión podemos hablar –le dijo Artemis Moon el jefe de Neurocirugía del Hospital entrando a la oficina del interpelado.

-Claro jefe, pase –le dijo este divertido haciendo ademan con la mano para que Artemis se sentara –En que te puedo ayudar –agrego

-Sabes que este viernes es el aniversario de mi boda –dijo y Endimión asintió –Bueno una sobrina de mi esposa viene de Seúl y quería saber si no es molestia para ti…

-Artemis, jefe me alagas pero tengo que informarte que tengo novia –dijo Endimión interrumpiéndolo, la verdad para el no sería molestia pero hay estarían Andrew y Lita y si la chica es muy guapa sucumbiría y perdería a su bebe, _cualquier cosa antes de perder a mi bebe _pensó

-Ay Endimión no lo sabía… en serio –dijo Artemis sorprendido.

-El cazador fue cazado –se limito a decir Endimión, termino de hablar con su jefe sobre unos casos y quedaron el viernes a las 7 en el restaurant del Obelisco.

Cerca de las 5:45 Endimión se estaciono al frente de la oficina de Serena quien lo estaba esperando afuera del edificio.

-Hola –dijo el alegre, la verdad aunque su hermano y su cuñada lo vigilaban y no lo dejaban acercarse a ninguna chica el había pasado su día feliz como siempre.

-Hola –dijo una cabizbaja Serena, ella tranco la puerta del Mazda con delicadeza y se enfurruño en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué tal tu día? –pregunto Endimión y Serena solo le hizo una mueca, la verdad ella no quería hablar de su día y menos con el, Endimión se dio cuanta y prefirió dejar las cosas así por el bien de la amistad, al llegar a su casa Serena saludo a su mejor amiga y a su novio y se fue directo a su recamara, ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –le dijo Aru a su hermano cuando vio a Serena encerrarse en su recamara después de darle un beso en la mejilla a ella y a Jad.

-¿Yo? –dijo Endimión señalándose -¿Por qué yo?, ella llego con esa cara al auto, me saludo y luego vio por la ventanilla todo el camino para acá sin decir nada.

-Esta estresada… de seguro su jefe… –dijo pero se quedo callada

-¿Su jefe que? –preguntaron Jad y Endimión al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando su jefe no quiere hacer su trabajo se lo da a Serena y le pone una fecha inverosímil de entrega y ella se estresa y se encierra para poder terminar a tiempo.

-Pero eso esta mal hecho, es como si Artemis o papá…

-La vida no es justa Endimión –dijo Aru interrumpiéndolo –Y no todos trabajamos para nuestro padres –agrego, Endimión solo asintió, Aru tenía suerte, ella trabajaba para el padre de Jadeite en la firma de arquitectos Kino, junto con Jadeite, Andrew, Lita y Endimión trabajaban bajo la tutela de Mamoru y tenían como jefes a amigos de la familia, en ese preciso momento un sentimiento de admiración hacia Serena creció en el corazón de Endimión.

-Serena –la llamo Aru después de tocar tres veces la puerta –Serena, ¿estas despierta? –dijo tocando a lo que la interpelada abrió la puerta –¿Te desperté? –pregunto su mejor amiga y esta negó.

-Ando metida de cabeza en un manuscrito de 800 páginas que mi jefe quiere para el viernes, con correcciones, sugerencias y todo el verguero que se supone que debe hacer el –dijo Serena con voz cansada.

-Tengo el documento listo –dijo Aru y ella salió a reunirse con los demás con un poco más de ánimo.

-¡Aru te la comiste! –le dijo Serena -¿Quién hizo el documento? –pregunto

-Uno de los abogados de la oficina y mi amigo –dijo Jadeite

-¡¿QUE?! –grito Endimión –Lo del sexo lo sabía pero nada de coqueteo, el coqueteo esta incluido –dijo casi que a punto de hiperventilarse.

-A que se llega después del coqueteo genio –le dijo Serena a lo que el la vio feo pero inmediatamente recordó lo de su trabajo y cambio la expresión, cosa que le pareció extraña a Serena, pero no le dijo nada.

Al día siguiente Endimión y Serena quien ya estaba más animada se fueron al trabajo –Bebe pronto serás mío –dijo Serena acariciando el tablero del auto encima de la guantera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú estás loca, lo sabes? –dijo Endimión entre divertido y asustado.

-Endy cariño con lo… ¿como te explico?… con lo adicto al sexo que tu eres creo que tendré a este bebe más rápido que inmediato –dijo Serena divertida.

-Estas loca lo vuelvo a decir –le dijo riéndose para si mismo –Ah y no me vuelvas a llamar Endy lo detesto –agrego.

-Ok Endy –dijo riéndose y levantando la mano –Son de paz amigou –agrego divertida imitando el acento del Tío Sam haciendo que Endimión gruñera y dijera algo en otro idioma muy bajito –Nos vemos en la noche bebe –dijo y se bajo del auto ya estacionado frente al edificio acariciando al auto otra vez.

-Chao nena –le dijo Endimión contestándole –Loca –dijo después en voz alta cuando Serena cerro la puerta –Ella no me va a ganar bebe ya veras que tu serás siempre mío y esa chica no te va a poner una de sus manos en tu volante nunca –le dijo al auto en voz alta.

En la tarde Endimión termino más temprano de lo normal, faltando todavía un cuarto para las cinco, así que para evitar tentaciones se fue al trabajo de Serena a esperarla, estaba pensando hacerlo en el auto pero le dio curiosidad conocer al déspota jefe de Serena así que subió a su oficina.

-Serena, Usagi Tsukino –le dijo Endimión serio a la recepcionista, en otra ocasión le hubiese sonreído pícaramente pero sabía que si lo hacía y Serena lo veía perdía a su bebe.

-Es el cubículo frente a la puerta doble de madera –dijo la chica un poco colorada, aunque no le dijo nada de otro mundo Endimión causaba un efecto en las mujeres que el todavía no sabía con exactitud que era.

-Gracias –dijo y se encamino al cubículo, al llegar se sentó en la silla de Serena a esperarla, la interpelada estaba sacándole copia a un documento que le había dejado su jefe a última hora, como siempre, ella tiene la leve sospecha que Seiya Kuo, su jefe hace ese tipo de cosas adrede.

-Endimión –dijo esta cuando vio al interpelado en su silla -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto

-Vine por ti, genio –le dijo –Y como no quería esperar en el auto y me llamo la atención como sería tú… cubículo –dijo señalando el pequeño cuadro de 1.5x1.5 mts donde Serena trabajaba.

-No todo tenemos una súper oficina, ni somos una eminencia en progreso –le dijo Serena en tono un poco osco

-Son de paz amigou –le dijo el, citando lo que ella le dijo en la mañana a el –Ya estas lista o… -dejo la frase abierta

-Dame tres minutos, siéntate cómodo que ya vengo –le dijo, Endimión se volvió a sentar y la espero.

-Disculpa ¿Y tú eres? –le pregunto a Endimión una mujer asomándose por encima de la pared que dividía los cubículos.

-Endimión Shields –dijo el, quien tenía los pies encima del escritorio de Serena, la chica le hizo señas con la mano para que continuara hablando –El novio de Serena –dijo este como si nada, en ese momento llego la interpelada y vio la escena divertida.

-Listo –le dijo a Endimión –¿Tienes algo que darme? –le pregunto y el negó, el sabía a que se refería ella.

-No mi amor nos vamos –le dijo este parándose de su silla, Serena lo miro con cara de póker, este le iba a guiñar un ojo pero decidió no tentar a su suerte.

-Serena te lo tenias escondido –le dijo la envidiosa de Setsuna Meiou, ella solo le hizo señas con la mano y esta siguió hablando –A tu novio –dijo esta señalando a Endimión.

-Si bueno tú sabes –le dijo Serena siguiéndole el juego a Endimión –Tenemos poco tiempo y ya era hora que conociera mi sitio de trabajo –dijo esta y le agarro la mano a Endimión y salió casi que corriendo de la oficina.

-¡Tu estas loco!, por que le dijiste que eras mi novio –le reclamo

-Que querías que coqueteara con ella, no señorita… y así es más divertido –dijo el a lo que ella bufo pero no dijo nada más.

-Mi precioso –dijo a penas se monto en el Mazda

-Sabes que te pareces a la cosa esa del señor de los anillos –le dijo el y ambos rieron –Serena este viernes estoy invitado a una cena de aniversario de mi jefe, van a estar mis padres y Andrew y Lita y como… ya tu sabes la apuesta y eso…

-Aja –le dijo Serena quien lo veía divertida, el estaba nervioso o el aparentaba estarlo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? –le pregunto -Así me tienen más vigilado… aún


	4. La Cena

Capitulo 3: La cena

Los días siguientes fueron rutinarios, Endimión no se acerco en lo que quedaba de semana a la oficina donde trabaja Serena, Setsuna no la dejaba en paz, siempre le preguntaba cosas acerca de Endimión y le reclamaba por tener a ese bombón de novio escondido de la oficina _ahora más que nunca el tiene prohibido venir aquí_ pensó Serena.

Ya era viernes y puntual a las 5:30 Endimión estaba abajo, Aru que también estaba invitada no iría a la cena, pero estaba esperando ansiosamente a Serena.

-Listo –dijo Aru volteando la silla de salón de belleza que saco de no se sabe donde –Perfecta, ahora a ponerse el vestido –dijo y saco una bolsa transparente, Serena tenia su cabello rubio peinado con bucles que caían hasta su cintura, agarrados con un dije en la parte alta de la cabeza, el vestido que había escogido Aru para la ocasión era uno verde esmeralda palabra de honor pegado al cuerpo hasta la parte de debajo de los senos donde se amarraba con una cinta negra y caía suelto hasta debajo de las rodillas, unos tacos altos negros y cartera negra.

-Hermosa –dijo Serena en cuanto se vio al espejo –Amiga te la comiste –se abrazaron y salieron de la recamara de la peque, afuera Endimión estaba esperándola junto con Jad, casualmente Aru y Jad tenían una cena de trabajo hoy, era el cierre de un negocio importante y ambos tenían que asistir junto con Neflyte el padre de Jad.

-Cierra la boca –le dijo Jadeite a Endimión dándole un codazo suave en las costillas, el interpelado tenia una traje Armani azul oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata a juego con el traje, Jadeite cargaba un jean con camisa negra manga larga y blazer negro y Aru cargaba un vestido azul atado al cuello, estilo coctel.

-Listo –dijo Serena caminando hacia la puerta seguida por los hermanos Shields y el rubio Kino, ya en el Mazda ella hablo –Estas muy guapo –le dijo a Endimión.

-Al igual que tu –le dijo agarrándole la mano para besársela.

-Pierdes si coqueteas conmigo Shields –le advirtió Serena.

-En el contrato no dice nada de eso Tsukino y tranquila que estas a salvo conmigo –le dijo y ella bufo, todo el camino al restaurant ella veía por la ventanilla del copiloto ya que el beso que el le dio en la mano la puso nerviosa.

Al llegar el la agarro sutilmente por la cintura, marcando territorio por así decirlo ya que desde que se montaron en el elevador los hombres no dejaban de ver a Serena y eso le estaba produciendo cierta sensación de cólera a Endimión y no le gustaba y la verdad el no sabía por que.

-Endimión querido –dijo Selene que estaba recibiendo a los invitados junto con su esposo –¿Como estas?

-Bien Selene –dijo este –Escapándome del déspota de mi jefe a ver si me divierto un poco, ¿no lo has visto por ahí verdad? –pregunto este divertido y la interpelada solo se rio.

-¿Y la señorita es? –dijo ella viendo a Serena.

-Perdona mis modales Selene, ella es Usagi Serena Tsukino, mi novia –dijo este a lo que Serena lo vio con cara de póker.

-Mucho gusto querida –le dijo –Endimión esta señorita es hermosa, Artemis –llamo la mujer a su esposo –Mira quien vino.

-Endimión hijo ¿como estas? –se abrazaron.

-Serena el es el déspota de mi jefe –dijo riendo –Artemis ella es Serena mi…

-Hermosa –dijo este a lo que los cuatro rieron –Tu novia es hermosa, cuídala –le dijo y el asintió.

-Selene, esto es para ti –le dijo Endimión entregándole una caja rectangular de terciopelo rojo a la mujer –Y esto es para ti –le dijo a Artemis y le entrego una igual pero negra y menos gruesa.

-Oh Endimión son hermosas –dijo la mujer sacando un collar de perlas de la caja –Ayúdame –le pidió y el interpelado se las coloco.

-Hijo la verdad no debiste, eso –Artemis señalo las perlas que le acababa de regalar a su esposa –Y la pluma están increíbles –agrego y lo abrazo otra vez al igual que su esposa.

-Bah –dijo este restándole importancia al asunto –Se lo merecen, pero no le digan a mis padres que fui yo por que si no tendré que regalarles algo mejor a ellos –dijo este en modo de secreto –Nosotros vamos a seguir mira que por allá me están viendo feo –señalo a su madre que estaba hablando con un grupo de damas, se retiraron y caminaron a donde se encontraba Luna.

-Endimión estoy brava contigo –dijo esta a modo de saludo –¿Quien es la amiguita que te acompaña? –pregunto.

-Madre mi amiguita es Serena –dijo este y Luna se puso más pálida de lo que es cuando vio a Serena de cerca.

-Serena hija lo siento es que estas tan hermosa y tenía tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo esta excusándose.

-Tranquila Luna –dijo Serena quien se acerco a abrazar a la madre de su mejor amiga –Ya sabemos la clase… -se quedo callada, los tres fueron a saludar a Mamoru y así hicieron con cada importante colega de Endimión.

Serena se encontraba hablando con Luna y otras mujeres mientras que Endimión hablaba con un compañero de trabajo, este se excuso y fue a la mesa de canapés, observo que Serena lo miraba y le alzo la copa, la interpelada asintió agarro una copa de la mesa y cuando emprendió su caminata a donde estaba su "novia" Rei la hija de Artemis y Selene lo intercepto.

-Endy cariño como estas –dijo esta agarrando la copa que era para Serena sorbiendo el liquido de la misma.

-Bien Rei ¿Y tú? –la verdad le pregunto fue por educación Rei era una de las tantas conquistas de Endimión pero era a la única que no se podía quitar de encima como quería por ser la hija de su jefe y amigo.

-Ahora mejor, ya que llegaste –le dijo –¿Estas solo? –pregunto y el negó

-Vine con mi novia –le dijo y la mujer de cabello negros azulados casi que se atraganto con el liquido de la copa.

-¿Cómo así?, ¿Desde cuando?, ¿Quién es? –pregunto algo nerviosa y enojada

-Para que tú veas, es una amiga de mi hermana y desde hace poco más de dos meses –dijo este como si nada, a Endimión se le daba bien el mentir –Así que si me disculpas –dijo agarrando otra copa y se retiro.

-Sabes me di cuenta de algo –le dijo Serena entre seria y divertida –No eres tu, bueno si eres tu, pero también son las mujeres que caen como moscas a la miel

-Culpable –dijo Endimión nada más y le entrego la copa, la velada a ambos le resultaba entretenida y más estando en compañía del otro cosa que se les hizo extraña.

-¿Quién es la mujer que acompaña a tu hijo, Mamoru? –le pregunto un colega

-Es una amiga de Aru la más pequeña de mis hijos –dijo este –Es como otra hija para Luna y para mí ¿Porque? –pregunto

-Por saber, la chica es hermosa y la verdad ella y tu hijo tienen química, ¿serán novios? –el dúo se quedo viendo a Serena y a Endimión quienes estaban bailando, Mamoru se encogió de hombros en respuesta a su colega pero el verlo a los dos tan juntos le despertó el gusano de la duda, el mayor de los hombres Shields se excuso y fue a donde estaba su esposa.

-Me permiten señoras me voy a robar a mi esposa para bailar con ella –dijo jalando a Luna para la pista, cuando llegaron ninguno de los dos estaban allí –Luna amor no te parece raro…

-Hacen una hermosa pareja –dijo Luna interrumpiéndolo, ella ya sabía a lo que su esposo se refería

-Le escribiste a…

-Aru dijo que solo son amigos y que los vamos a ver un poco más juntos ya que ella se va a mudar con el… Aru dijo que le cambio a Serena por Jadeite –dijo Luna a lo que los dos se rieron de las locuras de Aru, ninguno de los dos menciono nada esa noche pero el lunes en el trabajo Mamoru tenia pensado interrogar a Endimión, a los padres de el no les molestaba la idea de que ellos fueran novios, más bien le encantaba, ellos decían que no había mejor mujer para Endimión que Serena pero debido al historial de mujeres de su hijo, ellos, esa relación la veían lejana.

Serena se excuso con Endimión para poder ir al baño, la verdad solo necesitaba un momento a solas, la cercanía de Endimión en la pista de baile la puso algo nerviosa.

Endimión estaba esperando a su "novia" cerca de la puerta del balcón cuando una chica de baja estatura, cabello rubio lacio y ojos del mismo color de el se le acerco.

-¿Tu debes ser Endimión? –pregunto la chica y el solo asintió

-¿Y tu eres? –pregunto este

-La sobrina de Selene, la verdad me habían dicho maravillas de ti pero se quedaron cortas –dijo la chica agarrándole el brazo

-Si ¿y que te han dicho y quien te lo dijo? –el iba a coquetear con ella pero se dio cuenta de que Serena ya había salido del baño y lo estaba buscando con la mirada.

-Rei –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo –Disculpa -dijo este y fue al encuentro con Serena que estaba de espaldas a el, quien la abrazo por la espalda.

-Endimión me asustaste –le dijo esta volteándose y golpeándolo en el brazo –Sabes –dijo mientras que este agarraba dos copas del mesero y le daba una, en ese momento se le ocurrió una brillante idea a ella quien se fijo que la enana con la que hablaba Endimión no le quitaba la vista de encima, esta le paso los brazos por el cuello a el y este en respuesta la abrazo por la cintura ambos con cuidado ya que tenían las copas de champagne en la mano –Esta te la dejo pasar –dijo esta besándole la nariz a Endimión –Pero para la próxima tu bebe es mío –agrego y vio a la chica quien todavía los miraba y le dio un corto besos en los labios.

-Oye eso es…

-Nos están viendo amor –dijo esta interrumpiéndolo a lo que el disimuladamente vio alrededor y se fijo que en verdad más personas de las que el creía estaban pendiente de ellos, contando a Minako la sobrina de Selene, Rubeus el colega de ellos que estaba hablando con Mamoru anteriormente y otros invitados más, gracias a Dios los padres de Endimión ya se había ido.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana Endimión y Serena se fueron, el no estaba cansado pero ella si y se le notaba a leguas. Al llegar a la puerta de los apartamentos, Endimión abre el suyo primero y se da cuenta que la puerta del cuarto que era de Jad esta abierta y no hay rastro de el.

-Adiós Endimión gracias por llevarme –le dijo Serena a modo de despido buscando la llave en su cartera que para ser muy pequeña le cabían muchas cosas.

-Serena –dijo este agarrándola del brazo –Quédate aquí con tal mañana ya te mudas y Jadeite y Hotaru están allá –dijo y se estremeció de pensar lo que su hermana menor y su amigo podían estar haciendo.

-Pero es que no tengo pijama y… -iba a protestar pero Endimión la jalo por el brazo y la metió al apartamento

-Yo te presto algo y deja la preocupaciones que mañana el Huracán Hotaru nos va a despertar temprano… bueno hoy –agrego y los dos rieron, Endimión le presto una camisa y un mono de el a Serena y esta se metió al baño a cambiarse, al salir Endimión acomodaba el sofá para dormir el.

-Gracias –dijo esta sentándose cerca de la almohada

-Hey eso es para mí –dijo este –Sabes yo podre ser un mujeriego incorregible pero soy un caballero y usted señorita dormirá en mi cama

-No como crees no te voy a quitar tu cama –dijo Serena protestando

-Es eso, o es la cama de Jadeite –dijo este como amenaza a lo que Serena se estremeció –Tu decides

-Solo por que no te quiero ver más la cara -dijo ella divertida –Y por que ese sofá se ve incomodo, así que buenas noches Endimión –dijo acercándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Esa noche Serena soñó por primera vez con Endimión y Endimión tuvo sueños húmedos con Serena, otra vez.


	5. Pasan los días

Capitulo 4: Pasan los días

La mudanza fue sencilla, la verdad era una ventaja que Hotaru no dejara comprar nada a Serena cuando se mudaron, la interpelada lo único que hizo fue pasar su ropa de casa y unas sabanas y toallas nuevas que había comprado con anterioridad.

Serena había pedido tres pizzas para cenar y celebrar lo exitoso de ambas mudanzas, el timbre sonó y ella quien estaba cerca de la puerta abrió.

-Sammy –saludo al chico de la pizza, el tiene esta ruta y cada uno de los chicos lo conoce desde hace años –¿Como estas?

-Bien Serena veo que se mudaron –dijo este

-Si yo para acá y el para allá –dijo señalando a Jadeite

-Uy que lejos –dijo el chico en broma –Son 71.25

-Déjame buscar la cartera –dijo Serena excusándose sin darse cuanta que Endimión estaba parado en la cocina escuchando la conversación.

-Toma Sammy –le dijo un billete de 100 yenes –Quédate con el vuelto –le dijo y el chico de 19 años pelo los ojos

-Gracias Endimión –dijo y se retiro

-¿Y Sammy? –pregunto y nadie le respondió, ella vio a Endimión con una mueca y este solo se encogió de hombros, abrió una de las cajas y saco un trozo de pizza los demás la imitaron.

-¿Andrew por que no fueron anoche? –pregunto Serena

-Ay Usagi mi pequeña calabacita se sintió mal todo el día y no quise forzarla –dijo el interpelado, era cierto Lita desde que se levanto estuvo mal del estomago, vomito el desayudo y el almuerzo y para evitar un espectáculo en la cena decidieron no ir –Y como hay iba a estar mis padres y este no lo vi tampoco necesario –agrego y Serena dejo el tema.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche se fueron Andrew y Lita ellos vivían en el edificio de la esquina en la cuadra de al frente y a la media noche se fueron Aru y Jadeite a estrenar su nueva casa, como dijo el antes de cerrar la puerta del que era su antiguo apartamento. Endimión se excuso y se fue a su recamara, a diferencia del apartamento de Aru aquí todo lo que en el otro esta a la izquierda aquí esta a la derecha y viceversa, al entrar se encuentra la cocina a mano izquierda, luego la mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, luego la sala con un juego de sofás de cuero negros, el cuarto de Endimión a la izquierda y el de Serena a la derecha, en el pasillo a la izquierda pasando la cocina esta el baño, luego un improvisado cuarto de lavado con lavadora y secadora y en frente la puerta para ira la terraza, que a diferencia de la de Aru, Endimión la tenia techada y con una barbacoa.

Serena quien colocaba las nuevas toallas en el mueble del baño con cuidado, iba de aquí para allá descalza para no despertar a Endimión ni molestar a los vecinos de abajo decidió que era hora de irse a dormir ya que era cerca de las dos de la madrugada.

La mañana del domingo Serena se despertó como a las 10 de la mañana y se puso a hacer el desayuno, unos panqueques con huevo revuelto, jugo de naranja, café y tocino, Endimión al percatarse de lo sabroso que olía salió de su recamara a ver si era un sueño o alguien estaba cocinando.

-¿Qué huele así de sabroso? –dijo parándose detrás de una de las sillas del comedor.

-El desayuno genio –le dijo Serena –Huevos revueltos, tocino, jugo –dijo sirviéndole una taza a Endimión –Y ca… -se quedo callada en cuanto vio a Endimión quien caminaba hacia ella

-¿Y ca… que? –dijo este agarrando la taza

-Y… y no… tie… tienes pantalones –tartamudeo Serena viendo a Endimión de arriba abajo, la verdad Endimión tenía el cuerpo bien formado, aunque desde lo de la apuesta no había ido al gym el cuidaba de "su santuario" muy bien, a demás de hacer ejercicios todos los días comía sano.

-Acostúmbrate –le dijo este dejando la taza en la mesa y caminando para el baño, Serena se sentó y casi que se pone a hiperventilar, en los escasos 10 segundos que el estuvo parado frente a ella vistiendo solo esos bóxers rojos a ella se le ocurrieron cinco formas de hacerlo perder y ganar a la vez la apuesta, perder por que iba a tener sexo entre los días de la apuesta y ganar por que sería con ella, Endimión salió del baño directo a su recamara y a los pocos minutos salió con un pantalón de mono y una camisa –Feliz –le dijo a Serena y esta asintió desayunaron en silencio, después cada uno se encerró en su recamara a hacer cosas del trabajo.

Hoy era ya tres de mayo, justo 30 días habían pasado de la apuesta y Endimión no daba su brazo a torcer, Serena quien veía la inminente derrota cerca estaba buscando la manera de planear la caída de Endimión.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunto Endimión cuando salió de su recamara a Serena que guardaba algo en unas bolsas de papel

-Panecillos de vainilla con chispas de chocolate –dijo ella orgullosa

-¿Y donde los compraste y en que momento? –pregunto este divertido

-Ja ja, los hice Shields ayer mientras tu estabas encerrado –le dijo –En esta bolsa hay dos para ti y en esta cuatro para Andrew

-Por que el tiene cuatro y yo dos –dijo este como niño pequeño

-Por que hay están los de el y los de tu cuñada –dijo, iba a seguir hablando pero Aru los interrumpió.

-¡Panecillos! –exclamo Aru estirando su mano a lo que Serena le puso una bolsa –Gracias mami -dijo esta en broma a lo que los otros tres voltearon los ojo, solo a Aru se le ocurrían esas cosas –Hermano no sabes de lo que te pierdes esto son el cielo –dijo esta señalando la bolsa

-Bueno, bueno al trabajo mis pequeños –dijo Serena haciendo que todos rompieran en risa –Endimión voy a llamar a Andrew más tarde para ver si se los entregaste –le dijo y el interpelado asintió.

-Si mami –dijo y Serena le saco la lengua

Lita desde el día de la cena de aniversario de Artemis solo empeoro, ahora las nauseas eran más seguidas y cada cosa que ella comía la vomitaba, ella sospechaba ya que podría ser pero fue al laboratorio del hospital para descartar.

-Castaña aquí te manda Serena, para ti y para mi hermano –dijo Endimión a modo de saludo viendo a Lita que venia saliendo del laboratorio –¿Unas muestras tan temprano? –pregunto y la castaña nerviosa asintió y le quito la bolsa de la mano

-Adoro a Serena –dijo esta y se fue a buscar a su esposo para darle su parte aunque si por ella fuera se los comía todos y le echaba el carro a Serena.

Al medio día ya tenía el resultado de la prueba y como ella sospechaba el resultado fue positivo, al llegar a su casa le diría a su esposo y después llamaría a su padre, a sus suegros y luego a su hermano y cuñados, la castaña ya contaba a Serena como una cuñada más.

-¿Vas a buscar a Serena? –le pregunto Andrew a Endimión que iba saliendo.

-Como siempre hasta que se acabe el tiempo de la apuesta y aún así creo que lo seguiré haciendo -dijo Endimión

-Hermano te diste cuanta de cómo es ella en verdad y de lo que vale –dijo este como si hubiese descubierto un planeta.

-Ella es diferente a como me la imagine y la verdad es que nos llevamos bien –dijo este

-Endimión piensa las cosas, no vayas a salir corriendo a buscar una mujer después de que se acabe la apuesta y tu ganes o pierdas –dijo su hermano serio, rara vez Andrew se ponía serio durante una conversación que no fuera de trabajo, eso le dio a entender a Endimión que a el le preocupaba algo de la apuesta.

-Después de que gane, al día siguiente la única mujer que va a ocupar mi cama será Serena –dijo un muy convencido Endimión –Bueno no al día siguiente pero si mínimo al fin de semana.

-Aja y después que vas a volver a ser el de antes, el idiota, sangrón, insoportable…

-Hey hermano –dijo Endimión interrumpiéndolo –Yo no sabía que tu pensabas así de mí

-Yo solo no Endimión, todos –le dijo –Mírate ahora –lo señalo –Estas más amigable, sonríes, hablas con personas a las que antes ni veías, este mes de celibato te ha cambiado y ni los rubios, ni la peque, ni yo y me atrevo a decir que ni Serena queremos que eso cambie

-No va a cambiar hermano –dijo Endimión acercándose a Andrew dándole unas palmadas en el hombro –Y no voy a volver a ser el Endimión de antes ni voy a salir corriendo a buscar una chica que caliente mi cama –dijo –Te lo prometo –agrego, Andrew se quedo tranquilo por que sabía que Endimión cumplía las promesas que hacia.

Endimión paso por Serena a su oficina, la espero abajo como siempre aunque se moría por subir y verle la cara a la sangrona de Setsuna cuando el besara a Serena, pero si la besaba perdía.

Todo el camino a su apartamento Lita estaba callada, buscaba la manera de decirle a Andrew que serían padres, que se embarazo sin buscarlo, ella llevaba las manos cruzadas sobre su estomago y a su vez los dedos cruzados, estaba pidiéndole a todos los santos que a Andrew le agradara la noticia, ellos a penas tenían tres años de matrimonio y cinco de haberse conocido, ambos empezaban la especialización en Cardiología.

-Nena estas muy callada –dijo Andrew mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento -¿Qué te preocupa? –pregunto abrazándola por detrás.

-Drew, estoy asustada –le confeso

-¿De que?, ¿Paso algo con tus pacientes? –le pregunto y esta negó –Entonces

-Drew tu sabes que yo te amo verdad –dijo esta y el interpelado asintió, el iba a hablar pero Lita no lo dejo –Andrew yo no lo planee, solo se dio y yo entiendo si tu dices que es muy pronto, a penas tenemos tres años de casados…

-Lita Makoto Kino se puede saber de que rayos hablas mujer que me tienes nervioso –dijo este interrumpiéndola

-Andrew estoy embarazada –dijo –Por eso son los malestares mañaneros y las nauseas y los vómitos –dijo esta viendo al suelo, Andrew la cargo y empezó a darles vueltas en el aire de la emoción

-Amor los pastelitos los quiero en mi estomago –dijo Lita haciendo que el la bajara de inmediato

-Sabes que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando se lo diremos a nuestra familia, la peque se va a volver loca y mi madre oh por Dios ya veras –decía Andrew quien le contaba a su esposa cada reacción de cada miembro de su familia aun a sabiendas de que ella también las podía intuir.


	6. El ascenso

Capitulo 5: El ascenso

-_¿Serena como estás vestida? _–le pregunto Aru a la interpelada por teléfono

-Aru tengo una falda negra alta con zapatos y correa rojos y camisa sin mangas y sin cuello abotonada al frente negra ¿Por qué?

-_Perfecto, nos vemos en el restaurant de siempre a las 6:45_ –dijo Aru y colgó el teléfono, Serena extrañada de la llamada le mando un pin a Endimión para saber si el sabía lo que se traía la peque entre manos, pero al parecer Endimión tampoco lo sabía.

A la hora acordada estaban todos reunidos en el restaurant, la mesera con la que Endimión tuvo su aventurilla ni lo observaba y el tampoco a ella cosa que la traía loca, solo faltaban Hotaru, Jadeite y Neflyte Kino para estar completos ya que hasta Mamoru y Luna estaban ahí

-Hijo, nos pueden decir a que se debe la reunión

-Cuando estemos todos madre –le dijo Andrew por decima vez a su madre que no paraba de preguntarle desde que llego.

-Disculpen el retraso –dijo Neflyte acercándose a la mesa seguido de Jad y Aru, Lita se paro para abrazar a su padre y se volvió a sentar.

-Podemos ordenar –dijo Andrew ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de todos los presentes que se morían por saber a que se debe la reunión. Cuando pidieron el postre la mesara les entrego a cada uno su pedido más un sobre en blanco, hasta Lita vio el sobre de manera extraña pero conociendo como conoce a Andrew se imagino que esa era la manera en que el les iba a dar la noticia a la familia.

Cada miembro de la familia destapo el sobre y Luna quien era la que estaba más impaciente se llevo las manos a la boca al leer el papel, Andrew le había sacado copia al resultado del análisis de sangre de Lita y cada copia se la entrego a cada familiar.

-Andrew –dijo Luna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Esto es… wow… voy a ser abuela –dijo y se paro a abrazar a los futuros padres, así cada miembro de la familia, Serena que a pesar de tener tanto tiempo conociéndolos se sentía como una intrusa.

-Serena tu no me vas a decir nada –le dijo Lita acercándosele

-Lita felicidades de verdad –le dijo esta abrazando a al castaña

-¿Qué te pasa Serena? –le pregunto Lita agarrándola de la mano

-Es que bueno esto es para la familia y yo…

-Tu eres la tía de mi bebe –dijo Lita interrumpiéndola

-¿En serio? Tu me consideras tía de tu nena o nene –le dijo esta y Lita solo asintió, Serena a quien se le salieron las lágrimas la abrazo con mayor fuerza que antes

-¿Eso no es lo que te tiene así verdad? –le pregunto y Serena negó

-Esta lo de apuesta, ya solo quedan 15 días y Endimión esta ganando y en el trabajo estoy hasta aquí –se agarro el cuello –Y eso me tiene estresada sin contar otras cositas

-Bueno con lo de Endimión te puedo ayudar –le dijo Lita –El pierde si mete a la cama a cualquier chica en estos 60 días ¿cierto? –pregunto y Serena asintió –Y el contrato no especifica quien tiene que ser ¿cierto? –Serena volvió a asentir –Sedúcelo tu, llévatelo a la cama y listo el pierde –dijo Lita como si nada

-Lita el problema es que si te das cuenta para eso dejo que el gane y listo –le dijo Serena a lo que Lita cayó en cuenta –El rollo es que yo no me quiero acostar con el –le aclaro Serena bajito

-¿Seguro? –le pregunto Lita y esta asintió –Serena yo estoy embarazada más no ciega ni soy tonta –le dijo –Yo veo como tu lo ves y se que el te atrae, no digo que estés enamorada de el pero si veo que tu lo ves diferente a como lo veías antes de la apuesta, tal vez será porque ahora son amigos y viven juntos y comparten más pero de que vuelan, vuelan –dijo Lita y se retiro para hablar con su suegro.

Todo el camino al apartamento de Endimión, Serena estaba callada pensando en lo que le había dicho Lita, ella descarto el amor y lo del enamoramiento de una, pero se quedo con la teoría del mucho compartir y la nueva amistad entre ellos.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo el jefe de Serena le entrego una manuscrito de 600 paginas para que lo resumiera, corrigiera entre otras cosas para dentro de dos días, ese era el cuarto que Kuo le entregaba desde hacia 45 días y la verdad este era el de menor tiempo, Serena estaba estresada y Endimión lo supo apenas se monto en el Mazda, así que el solo le dijo hola y no pronuncio palabra alguna el resto del camino, Seiya Kuo hacia eso porque su jefe y sueño de la editorial Diamante Black le dijo que pusiera a prueba a Serena a ver si valía la pena o no ascenderla a Editor en Jefe y ambos se estaban dando cuenta de que si era buena idea.

El día de la entrega Serena estaba vestida de manera elegante como siempre que tenia reunión con Kuo, al entrar a la oficina de este cerca de las cinco de la tarde se fija en que no esta solo, Diamante lo acompañaba.

-Serena tenemos que hablar –dijo Diamante –Seiya me comento que te dejo un manuscrito… -dejo la frase abierta y Serena sintió

-Así si es señor Diamante, el me dejo el manuscrito para que lo evaluara, corrigiera resumiera y comentara, el cual le entregue esta mañana a las 8 en punto como se había acordado ¿Hay algún problema?

-Ese es el problema Serena, que tu eres la única que ha cumplido con las exigencias que se te dieron y hasta con tiempo de sobra –dijo Diamante y Serena tenia cara de póker, la verdad ella no sabía de que estaba hablando su jefe –Serena los de los grandes manuscritos, el corto tiempo y las exigencias fueron mi idea, esto lo hice para ver si valía la pena o no ascenderte a Editora en Jefe y si lo vale -dijo y Serena quien había dejado de respirar sin darse cuenta inhalo más aire del que debía

-Señor Diamante usted me esta diciendo que…

-Que eres Editora en Jefe –le dijo este –Felicidades, tu oficina es la del final del pasillo –le dijo tendiéndole la mano a la que ella estrecho

-Wow estoy en shock –dijo

-Te lo mereces Serena –le dijo Kuo quien la abrazo –Ahí hay unas cajas para que mudes las cosas para tu oficina hoy mismo -Serena las agarro y se fue a su cubículo a empezar a recoger.

Ella toda emocionada sale de la oficina de Kuo y lo primero que hace es llamar a su padre, las manos le temblaban por lo que marco el numero mal, después de respirar varias veces y recomponer su pulso marco otra vez, Kenji su padre es el jefe de policías de Otsu, un pueblo de Shikoku.

-_Jefe Tsukino al habla_

-Papá es Serena, ¿adivina que? –dijo esta entusiasmada

-_Usagi la verdad no estoy de humor, habla_ –le dijo de manera cortante

-Me ascendieron –dijo esta casi que gritando -¿Qué te parece?

-_Yo no sabía que el trabajo ese que tenías ascendían a la gente_ –dijo de manera osca como siempre que ella le hablaba de su trabajo

-Papá trabajo para una editorial claro que ascienden a sus empleados

-_Yo todavía no entiendo como hay gente que te paga por leer, Usagi, en los 60 y los 70´s los hippies hacían lo que tú haces hoy de gratis_ –dijo

-Papá no te puedes poner feliz por mi, todo el esfuerzo en la universidad esta dando fruto

-_Por Dios Usagi acaso eso que tu estudiaste es una carrera solida, en vez de ser abogada, doctora, administradora, no tu te decides dedicar a escribir y leer libritos_ –dijo este ya enojado –_Cuando tengas una buena noticia, una de verdad me llamas_ –dijo y colgó el teléfono, Serena quien estaba a punto de llorar respiro tres veces y colgó la llamada, tal vez su madre si se alegraría por ella, marco al numero de su madre en Hawaii

-Madre como estas –pregunto tanteando el terreno

-_Bien Usagi ¿y tú?_ –Pregunto

-Serena madre, Serena… estoy bien, más que bien, estoy feliz, sabes me ascendieron en el trabajo, soy Editora en Jefe ¿Qué te parece?

-_Perfecto_ –dijo esta emocionada, eso era lo que necesitaba Serena alguien que se alegrara por los logros de ella -_¿Te dijeron cuanto vas a ganar? _–pregunto

-No madre pero me imagino que más de lo que gano ahorita ¿porque? –pregunto incrédula ella

-_Por que así me puede devolver el dinero que he invertido en ti, por lo que se ve esa carrera tuya te esta dando frutos_ –dijo ella, en ese momento las lágrimas que Serena contuvo con la conversación de su padre salieron a flote, ella no sabe en que momento sus padre dejaron de ser cariñosos con ella y se convirtieron en los seres con los que ella esta hablando hoy

-Tranquila madre a penas reciba mi nuevo cheque te envió algo –dijo esta

-_Yo le voy a decir a mi asesor financiero que te envíe el estado de cuenta de lo que me debes_ –dijo su madre –_Chao nena tengo que salir_ –dijo y colgó el teléfono

Setsuna quien vio la reunión y a Serena salir con las cajas no aguanto dos pedidas para destilar su veneno -¿Qué paso Sere? –pregunto con cara de fingida tristeza –Te despidieron –Serena quien se seco las lágrimas solo negó con la cabeza y siguió metiendo cosas en las caja, en ese momento se acordó de Endimión y le envió un pin que decía «sube a mi oficina», el interpelado que ya estaba abajo subió casi que corriendo.

-Hola nena –le dijo este al ver a Setsuna asomada por encima del cubículo de Serena -¿Qué paso? –pregunto al ver a Serena recogiendo sus cosas en una caja.

-Hola nene, nada –dijo esta sin levantar la mirada –Toma esa caja y sígueme –le señalo a caja, el la tomo y se apresuro a seguirla, al llegar al final del pasillo

-Tsukino ¿que te paso? –pregunto este cuando la interpelada sube la mirada y el le ve los ojos llorosos

-En el auto Shields –le dijo y este asintió, terminaron de llevar las cosas a la nueva oficina de Serena bajo la mirada de todos los miembros de la oficina

-Serena ¿Quién es tu ayudante? –pregunto Diamante al ver salir a Endimión detrás de Serena

-Señor Diamante el es Endimión Shields mi novio –recalco las ultimas palabras por que Setsuna y las demás estaban pendiente de la conversación –Espero que no le moleste que el me ayude a mudarme a mi nueva oficina –dijo esta y Diamante negó

-Mucho gusto –dijo Diamante estrechándole le mano a Endimión –¿Tu de casualidad eres familia de Mamoru Shields? –pregunto

-Ese es mi padre, señor –dijo Endimión orgulloso de que lo asociaran con el

-El es un gran amigo mío, fuimos a la misma universidad, de hecho fuimos compañeros de cuarto, pero después yo me fui a China y cuando regrese perdí contacto con el

-Yo le digo que…

-Diamante Black

-Que Diamante Black le envía saludos –dijo Endimión y el interpelado asintió se despidió de ellos y se fue para su casa.


	7. Ahora sé con quien cuento en verdad

Capitulo 6: Ahora se con quien cuento en verdad

-Ya no podemos ir nene –dijo Serena en voz alta, el sabía que lo de nene era por las buitres de compañeras que tenia ella en el editorial, Endimión le agarro la mano antes de salir y montados en el ascensor la abrazo.

-Ahora –le pidió el, ella sabía a que se refería el y ella negó.

-En el auto Shields –dijo esta soltándose del agarre de este, ya en el auto ella no soltaba prenda por lo que Endimión decidió tomar un atajo a casa, paro en la zona industrial de Tokio y lo apago.

-Ahora si habla –le dijo con fingido enojo.

-¿Tu sabes por que me dieron una oficina? –pregunto esta y el negó –Porque soy Editora en Jefe, por eso

-Wow Sere felicitaciones –dijo este abrazándola en el auto.

-Y yo como buena hija vengo y pienso que mi padre se va a alegrar por mi, con tal el fue el que me pago la universidad y de estúpida… -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar –Lo llamo para contarle y tu ¿sabes que es lo que me dice? –le pregunto a Endimión y este negó –Que el no entiende como hay gente que me puede pagar por leer libros y que en los 60 y los 70´s los hippies hacían lo que yo hago hoy de gratis –Endimión escuchaba lo que le decía Serena en silencio pero por dentro se estaba empezando a encolerizar el no entendía como su padre le pudo decir eso a ella, a su única hija

-Entonces… entonces –hipo –Llamo a mi madre, pensando –hipo –Que ella si se va alegrar por mi y ¿sabes lo que me dice? –le pregunto esta otra vez y el volvió a negar –Ella por lo menos si se alegro por mi… pero… pero me dijo que iba a llamar a su asesor financiero o a su contador, abogado… que mierda se yo… para que el me enviara un estado de cuanta de todo el dinero que mi madre me ha enviado –dijo ella ya llorando a moco suelto –Para que se lo pague –agrego, Endimión sin previo aviso se salió del auto y le dio una patada a la llanta trasera para descargar la rabia que le dio al escuchar lo que le dijo Serena, se acerco a la puerta de Serena y la abrió de tirón, ella se asusto pero vio la cara de Endimión y la mano estirada y sin pensarlo se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se bajo del auto.

Ya afuera el la abrazo con fuerza demostrándole que el la apoyaba al 100% sin importar nada.

-Felicidades nena –le dijo cerca del oído –De corazón tu más que nadie se merece el ascenso –ella lo abrazo más fuerte y solo asintió, Endimión los volteo y se arrecosto del Mazda aun abrazado a ella, el se propuso no soltarla hasta que ella se lo pidiera, al rato ella se separa de el y hablo

-Vamos al apartamento, tengo que decirle a Hotaru –dijo esta y en ese momento a Endimión se le ocurrió algo.

-No, vamos a otro lado –dijo este y Serena lo vio entre seria y divertida pero se monto en el auto, se fijo que el estaba manejando hacia los suburbios, donde vivían Luna y Mamoru

-¿Endimión vamos para donde tus padres? –pregunto y el asintió

-Si los tuyos no te apoyan yo se que los míos si –dijo este

-Endimión yo la verdad prefiero decírselo a Aru primero –dijo Serena un poco incomoda, en ese preciso momento le vino un recuerdo de Luna y Mamoru el día de la graduación de Serena abrazándola y felicitándola, el día que consiguió el trabajo en Editorial Black ellos haciendo lo mismo, Serena se fijo que cuenta más con los padres de su mejor amiga que con los de ella.

Luna que estaba en su casa empezando a preparar la cena sintió las luces de una auto en la entrada pero la señora de 50 años no reconoció el sonido del auto por lo que espero en la cocina a que tocaran el timbre.

Al estacionar el auto Endimión como buen caballero le abre la puerta a Serena –Gracias Endimión de verdad –le dice la interpelada a Endimión abrazándolo fuertemente

-Sere no hay de que –dijo este quien la separo ya que le entraron ganas de besarla, en estos días juntos el había aprendido a conocerla y quererla tal y como ella es.

-Madre –dijo Endimión entrando a la casa con la llave de el -¿Dónde estas?

-En la cocina –dijo Luna -¿Vinieron todos? –pregunto y Endimión quien ya estaba al lado de ella negó –Serena hija –la saludo y se quedo más intrigada aun de lo que estaba ya, desde la cena de aniversario de Artemis, Luna se preguntaba si en verdad Endimión y Serena estaban juntos y el que solo ellos estuviesen en su casa se lo afirmaba, Serena solo la abrazo a manera de saludo.

-Mamoru tardara mucho madre –pregunto Endimión y la interpelada negó

-Debe llegar como en 20 minutos hijo ¿por que? –pregunto Luna a ver si Endimión soltaba prenda sobre su supuesto noviazgo con Serena.

-Ella quiere hablar con ustedes –dijo este señalando a Serena que estaba distraída viendo por la ventana de la cocina

-¿De que? –pregunto Luna casi susurrando, a lo que Endimión se encogió de hombros y se metió en la nevera a sacar algo de beber.

-Luna quieres que te ayudemos –dijo Serena en plural a lo que Endimión la vio feo, Luna solo le paso un cuchillo y unas cuantas verduras para agregarle a la carne, en la cocina reinaba el silencio, silencio cómodo, Serena no diría nada hasta que llegara Mamoru, Endimión no tenia nada que decir y Luna veía a su hijo y su futura nuera jugueteando y riéndose de nada, Luna estaba feliz por el cambio de Endimión. Desde la apuesta el estaba diferente y todos a su alrededor lo notaron inmediatamente, aunque sus padres no sabían nada al respecto.

Luna estratégicamente envió a Serena a colocar la mesa para poderse quedar a solas con Endimión y preguntarle algo –¿Endimión hijo que tiene Serena que decirnos o es algo de los dos? –pregunto

-No madre, solo ella –dijo este, Luna lo vio con cara de cordero a medio degollar por lo que Endimión cedió –La ascendieron en el trabajo y en resumen su padre le dijo hippie con sueldo y su madre le cobro todo el dinero que le ha dado –dijo este sin tacto alguno

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué? Pobre Serena –dijo Luna a quien se le aguaron los ojos

-Yo no dije nada madre disimula, mira que si no Serena me mata –dijo este y su madre recobro la compostura, en ese momento las luces del mercedes de Mamoru alumbraron la casa

-Padre –saludo Endimión a Mamoru quien entraba a la casa, el primero se dirigía al comedor con el bol del puré en las manos

-Endimión –dijo este -¿Y tu madre? –pregunto y Endimión solo señalo a la cocina

-Mamoru –saludo Serena quien llevaba la ensalada en las manos, el interpelado solo le dijo hola y fue a saludar a su mujer

-Estos dos que hacen aquí y el resto de la pandilla –a veces Mamoru se refería a todos así, ya que era raro no tenerlos a todos juntos

-Serena tiene buenas noticias –dijo Luna quien llevaba la carne al comedor, todos se sentaron a comer tranquilos, Endimión y Mamoru hablaban del hospital, Serena solo asentía de vez en cuando y Luna veía a Serena con ojos de cariño, cariño de madre.

-Serena –dijo Endimión abriéndole el camino a que ella les contara al resto lo del ascenso.

-Si, si verdad a lo que vinimos –dijo esta secándose las manos de la servilleta de tela –Luna, Mamoru después de cuatro años de ser solo editora y noches en vela dieron frutos –dijo ella entre alegre y triste –A partir de hoy soy Editora en Jefe de la Editorial Black –dijo

-Oh por Dios hija eso es maravilloso –dijo Luna quien se paro de su asiento para darle un abrazo a Serena, seguido de Mamoru

-Serena te felicito, la verdad todo tu esfuerzo esta dando frutos, espero que sigas así y cada vez seas mejor de lo que ya eres –le dijo el mayor de los hombres Shields, Endimión veía la escena desde afuera y estaba feliz por que sus padres tenían ese apoyo incondicional para todos sin distinción y Serena se estaba dando cuenta de eso –Luna vamos por una botella de Champagne para celebrar –le dijo y ambos se retiraron del comedor.

-Te lo dije – Endimión hablo antes de abrazar a Serena –Ellos te adoran y te apoyan –la pequeña Tsukino solo lo abrazo más fuerte no quería decir nada por que sabía que rompería en llanto

-Esos dos se traen algo –le dijo Luna a Mamoru que también veía el abrazo desde la cocina

-¿Tu crees? –pregunto el, aunque los dos no sabían la respuesta exacta intuían lo que Endimión y Serena negaban hasta la muerte, ellos se gustaban y más de lo que sus cabezas podían procesar, brindaron y se quedaron un rato más hablando ni Serena ni Endimión tenían apuro, solo un pin de Aru lo saco de su burbuja

Aru «Perdiste, en tu casa no estas y me imagino que dejaste a Serena botada por ahí»

Endimión «No, estoy en casa de Luna y Serena esta conmigo, ten algo de fe en mí»

Aru «No te creo, voy a llamar a casa de mamá a ver y pobre de ti»

A los pocos segundos el teléfono de la casa Shields sonó –Es para mí –dijo Endimión divertido, en el identificador de llamadas decía Endimión Hijo Casa

-Sabes que te puedo denunciar por allanamiento a morada –dijo Endimión a su hermana a modo de saludo

-_Como crees que me di cuenta de que no estabas genio_ –dijo esta

-Y por que no buscaste a Serena en su recamara antes de calumniarme, hermanita –pregunto este fingiendo enojo e indignación

-_¿Por qué me imagine que estaría dormida? –_dijo _–Y a todas estas que hacen en casa de mamá_

-Necesitaba un favor de ella y como ahora tengo… bueno tu sabes no la iba a dejar sola por ahí –dijo y Aru se echo a reír por el tono que uso su hermano

–_Bueno nos vemos mañana tonto_ –dijo y colgó

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Luna -¿Y por que no te llamaron a tu celular?

-Era Hotaru y no me creyó cuando le dije que estaba aquí por el pin –dijo este y Serena rio por lo bajito, ella sabía el por que de que Aru no le creyera –Madre yo creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos que madrugar, la nueva Editora en Jefe no puede llegar tarde –dijo este señalando a Serena quien divertida se paro del sofá y se despidió del matrimonio Shields


	8. Perdí

Capitulo 7: Perdí

Cuando Serena y Endimión llegaron al Mazda, ella lo abrazo otra vez en agradecimiento por el apoyo, lo que ninguno de los dos se espero fue lo siguiente, Serena beso a Endimión en los labios y este le correspondió sin problemas, desde que se había estacionado en la zona industrial de Tokio el se había imaginado besándola.

-Te lo dije –le dijo Luna a Mamoru –Ellos son algo –aclaro, la pareja los estaba viendo desde la ventana de la sala

-¿Perdí? –pregunto Endimión abrazando aun más a Serena sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, quien negó y se separo de el, se metió en el auto y cerro la puerta dejando a Endimión parado asimilando lo que acababa de pasar

-Fui yo –dijo ella cuando el ya había arrancado el auto –Así que no perdiste, sino no estarías manejando a tu bebe –agrego y el asintió

-¿Y eso se debió a? –pregunto el un poco confundido

-Simple gratitud Shields, simple gratitud –dijo ella para después voltear la cara y observar la negra noche a través de la ventanilla, ninguno de los dos dijo nada el resto del camino ni en el apartamento de el, hasta que Endimión le entrego las llaves del Mazda a Serena -¿Y esto por que? –pregunto ella viendo el objeto metálico en su mano.

-Por esto –dijo Endimión y la volvió a besar, esta vez el beso fue más pasional que el de antes, en ese beso Endimión le transmitía todo el deseo que sentía por ella, ella no se negó a besarlo y no creía ser capaz de separarse de el, ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella.

Las manos de Endimión no se quedaban tranquilas sobre el cuerpo de Serena y las de ella solo estaban sobre el marcado abdomen de el, quien gruñía de placer cada vez que ella las movía, Serena cargaba un vestido color caqui con cierre en la espalda el cual por fin Endimión consiguió y empezó a bajar mientras ella nerviosa le desabotonaba la camisa, el vestido cayó al suelo y el se deleito con el cuerpo semi desnudo de Serena, _perfecta _pensó el, Serena quien es lo suficientemente flaca como para parecer modelo, se puso roja como un tomate de la pena, al verla Endimión le acaricio la mejilla y delicadamente la volvió a besar, esta vez la llevaba caminando de espaldas a la recamara de el, Serena sería la primera mujer que el llevaría a su cama, con las demás lo hacía o en hoteles o en la casa de ellas, nunca en la de el, el por que ni el mismo lo sabe.

En la recamara de el ella le desabrocho la correa y el pantalón dejándolo en unos bóxers verdes _endemoniadamente sexy _pensó Serena al verlo disimuladamente, poco a poco y ya semi desnudos los dos el la acostó en la cama

-Segura –dijo el y esta solo asintió –Después de aquí…

-No hay marcha atrás –dijo ella casi sin aliento por los besos –Perdimos los dos –agrego y Endimión alzo una ceja a modo de pregunta Serena negó como diciéndole no importa, el se posiciono entre las piernas de ella, desde esa posición el podía besar y acariciar mejor el cuerpo de Serena.

Endimión dejaba besos húmedos desde la mandíbula de Serena hasta el oído y viceversa, se atrevió a bajar a su clavícula, el todavía albergaba la esperanza de que Serena le diera un parado y saliera corriendo de su recamara, pero Serena ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, ella quería acostarse con el.

Serena estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones que no quería que acabaran nunca, ella no se fijo en que momento se quedo sin brasier hasta que sintió su pezón dentro de la boca de Endimión, tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar de placer, Endimión moría, lamia y chupaba cada pezón como si fuera una chupeta y todo lo hacia con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, por fin se le daba lo de acostarse con Serena, después de 8 años se le dio.

El bajo sus manos hasta la panty de Serena metiendo los dedos dentro de esta, haciendo que ella agarrara su mano y se sentara de golpe, el al ver la reacción de Serena retrocedió y la observo a los ojos, los ojos de Endimión estaba negros del deseo al igual que los de Serena, el asintió una vez y Serena se relajo y se recostó otra vez pero no le soltó la mano

-Necesito mi mano –le dijo Endimión sexymente al oído haciendo que Serena arqueara la espalda, poco a poco le fue soltando la mano pero no dejo de acariciarle el brazo, cada parte del cuerpo de el que ella tocaba despertaba emanado electricidad, el saco su mano de la panty de ella para poder bajársela, al hacerlo acaricio sus piernas desde su comienzo hasta el tobillo y viceversa al subir se detuvo en el centro donde con dos dedos acaricio delicadamente, Serena gemía y gruñía de placer muy bajito lo menos que ella quería era que los vecinos se enteraran y menos los de al frente.

-En… En… Endy –dijo Serena entrecortadamente cuando sintió que las paredes de su vientre se comprimían, esa era la señal del inminente orgasmo que se avecinaba –Ya… no… no pue… puedo más –termino de decir y Endimión como buen caballero no la pensaba torturar más, saco su mano de su centro y busco en su mesa de luz un condón, se lo coloco y sin previo aviso penetro a Serena quien aguanto la respiración para no gritar por la sorpresa.

El nunca se imagino que ella fuera tan cálida y menos tan estrecha y ella no se imagino que el estaba tan bien dotado, los dos cuerpos encajaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas, ellos se sentían completos estando uno dentro del otro, las envestidas Endimión las empezó suaves y delicadas pero poco a poco se fueron volviendo fuerte e irracionales, el sabía que si seguía así no duraría mucho y lo menos que el quería era dejar a Serena insatisfecha, Serena no sabe de donde saco la fuerza para voltearlos y colocarse ella arriba.

Los movimientos los hacia de manera circular lo que provocaba en Endimión una sensación increíblemente placentera, el gruñía en vez de gemir de placer lo que le parecía divertido a Serena.

-Así… si… mier… si sigues…. –le decía el a ella o trataba de decirle el a ella.

-Si sigo que… -dijo ella cerca de su oído provocando que el le apretara las nalgas, ambos sabían que ese apretón le iba a dejar marca –Así –le preguntaba Serena moviéndose sumamente lento torturándolo –O así –le decía moviéndose en círculos igual pero más rápido

-Ra… rapi… rápido –le dijo Endimión para voltearlos dejándola a ella entre la cama y el –¿Te gusta jugar? –pregunto ya con la respiración compuesta ella negó divertida, las envestidas las empezó rápidas dejando a Serena sin aliento provocando que un segundo orgasmo se apoderara de ella haciéndolo llegar a el también cuando sintió aun más cálido el interior de Serena.

El se dejo caer sobre ella sin aplastarla, el le acariciaba las mejillas a ella mientras sus respiraciones y latidos se normalizaban, al hacerlo el salió de ella y se acostó a su lado atrayéndola a su pecho, el no era del tipo cariñoso después del sexo pero con ella le nacía serlo, estando con ella el no era el mismo Endimión de antes, era diferente, mejor y eso le gustaba.

En la mañana antes de que sonara el despertador Endimión abre los ojos y siente su cama vacía lo que provoco que se sentara de golpe y buscara lo que le faltaba, el cuerpo de Serena sobre su pecho, la noche anterior cuando Serena se quedo dormida el se paro para desechar el condón y lavarse, para luego volverse a acostar al lado de ella.

Salió de su recamara y no vio a Serena por ningún lado pero la sintió en su recamara, de seguro ya se estaba vistiendo para ir a trabajar, el se metió a bañar y a los 15 minutos salió pero todavía no había rastro de Serena en las áreas comunes, el olor a café le dio a entender que Serena ya estaba fuera de su recamara, el que vestía un traje gris plomo con camisa negra y corbata del mismo color, se quedo anonadado al ver a Serena quien cargaba una falda Beige hasta la rodilla con camisa blanca de vestir manga larga y zapatos altos blancos.

-No estabas –le dijo a ella que alzo una ceja –Cuando me desperté –le aclaro este y ella asintió

-Bueno no creí que…

-Buenos días -dijo Aru entrando al apartamento interrumpiéndolos -¿No hay panecillos? –pregunto la más pequeña de los Shields y Serena negó -¿Qué hacían en casa de mamá ayer?

-Este… bueno… adivina –le dijo Serena a la peque –¡Soy Editora en Jefe! –exclamo Serena a lo que Aru casi se le lanza encima a abrazarla y besarla

-Wow Serena que bien te felicito amiga –dijo Aru sin dejar de abrazarla

-Amor déjame abrazar a Serena –le pidió Jadeite a su novia, quien a regañadientes se quito, el rubio la abrazo y la felicito

-Endimión hermano no vas a felicitar a Serena –le pregunto Aru y Endimión asintió, se acerco a Serena y la abrazo no como la abrazo Jadeite o Aru sino con más cariño

-Felicidades –le dijo al oído sexymente haciendo que Serena lo apretara más de lo normal

-Hay que decirle a todo el mundo, yo preparo la cena

-Aru ya tus padres saben al igual que Endimión –dijo Serena provocando que Aru quien se había puesto a dar vueltas por la cocina de su hermano se parara de golpe y la viera con odio

-Ellos sabían antes que yo –dijo ella con tono de desaprobación y reproche

-Bueno… Hotaru… Endimión subió y me vio… y mis padre y… y… -dijo Serena llorando dejándose caer en una de las sillas del comedor

-Perfecto Hotaru la hiciste llorar –le reclamo Endimión a su hermana menor antes de acuclillarse frente a Serena, con delicadeza le quito las manos de la cara y le sonrió de manera ladina para infundirle valor, Serena se levanto con ayuda de el y se fue al baño a verse al espejo –Ella necesitaba el apoyo y las felicitaciones de alguien después de que su padre la llamara hippie con sueldo y su madre le cobrara todo el dinero que le dio en estos años –le dijo Endimión en un susurro a Aru, quien se puso blanca como la cal, más de lo que ella es.

-Malditos sean –dijo más alto de lo que debía ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su novio y hermano, quien le hizo señal de silencio con el dedo cuando Serena llego a la cocina –Bueno Serena amiga no hay problema, te perdono por no decirme a mi primero… pero este fin nos vamos a celebrar a algún lado ¿si? –pregunto y la interpelada asintió, bajaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento donde ellos dejaron que Aru y Jadeite se fueran primero en el Porshe

-Toma –le dijo Serena a Endimión antes de lanzarle las llaves del Mazda

-No señor –dijo el –Yo perdí, soy un caballero acepto la derrota, te toca manejar a mi bebe –le dijo este limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria de la comisura de los ojos, Serena iba eufórica por que logro su cometido pero ella sentía como antes que había ganado y perdido a la vez, Serena dejo a Endimión en el hospital frete a la vista de su hermano mayor y su cuñada –Adiós bebe –le dijo este al auto mientras acariciaba el tablero del auto –Te voy a extrañar

-Yo también –le respondió Serena divertida –Adiós Shields me vas a hacer llegar tarde –Endimión solo salió de auto y se despidió de los dos con la mano, Serena lo veía por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa en los labios


	9. Pelea

Capitulo 8: Pelea

-Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a aguantar –le reclamo Andrew a Endimión -¿Quién fue? –pregunto

-Hola hermano yo amanecí bien ¿y tu? ¿y la castaña? ¿y el bebe? –dijo este con fingido enfado

-Habla Endimión déjate de formalismos, como pudiste ves ya sabíamos nosotros que tu… -dejo la frase inconclusa

-Uno: no te puedo decir quien fue, dos: Serena no esta brava conmigo y tres: yo cedí fácilmente, se que perdí, que ustedes piensan que la puse y feo pero no fue así –el se estaba explicando cuando llego la castaña y lo saludo

-El idiota este perdió –le dijo Andrew a su esposa

-Endimión ¿con que zorra? –le pregunto Lita nada más y este negó

-No hablen así que no saben ¿si? por favor no me juzguen… -dijo y salió de la sala de descanso con la bata a medio poner

-¿Qué mosca le pico?, el nunca defiende a sus conquistas con tanta vehemencia… ¡Ah! –exclamo Lita

-¿Qué nena?, ¿Qué paso? –le pregunto Andrew al ver la expresión de su esposa, esta solo negó y se fue a hacer sus rondas.

En el trabajo de Serena, ella estaba en la boca de todas las mujeres de la oficina, Setsuna se había encargado de difundir un chisme como siempre, en los pasillos se murmuraba que Serena no se merecía el ascenso y que de seguro era porque tenía un romance con Diamante el jefe.

-Ella tiene novio y es un papacito –dijo Amy defendiendo a Serena –Deja la envidia Setsuna

-¡Ja! No es envidia Amy es la verdad –dijo esta defendiéndose pero ya la mayoría sabía lo mentirosa que ella era y no le prestaron mucha atención cosa que la puso más enojada todavía.

Esa noche Serena fue a buscar a Endimión al Hospital, el al montarse en el auto le fue a dar un beso en los labios a ella pero esta quito la cara, Aru se encargo de llamar a Andrew y a la castaña para que fueran a su apartamento para celebrar lo del ascenso de Serena, al llegar la castaña se acerco a ella para hablarle

-¿Eres tu verdad? –le pregunto la castaña a Serena, ambas sabían a que se refería

-¿Soy yo de que? –pregunto de vuelta Serena haciéndose la loca

-¿La que se acostó con Endimión? –pregunto esta de vuelta

-¿A que te refieres?

-Serena deja de responder con preguntas y dime ¿si o no? –le dijo una enojada de verdad Lita, Serena solo pudo asentir –Yo sabía con razón te defendió y se puso como se puso esta mañana

-¿Cómo se puso? –pregunto Serena, la verdad ella no quería ilusionarse con el más de lo que estaba, ella sabía que el al perder volvería a las andanzas de perro mujeriego y eso le dolía en el fondo, por que sentía que ella no valía nada para el

-Yo le pregunte que quien era la zorra y el se puso a la defensiva y el nunca defiende a ningunas de las tipas con las que se acostaba antes de ti y nos pidió que no lo juzgáramos, ahora ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué paso?, ¿Cómo paso?, ¿Cuándo paso? Y ¿Dónde paso? –eran muchas preguntas para el gusto de Serena pero ella sabía que si no las respondía todas no la castaña no iba a quedarse tranquila

-Estaba triste por mis padre, entonces fuera de la casa Shields lo bese y… al llegar aquí una cosa llevo a la otra y yo ya no tenia las fuerzas ni quería detenerme y… bueno –Serena termino su relato roja como un tomate, Endimión que estaba al otro lado de la habitación se fijo en ella y le sonrió haciendo que esta se pusiera más roja aun

-¿Y a ti te gusta el? –pregunto la castaña y Serena solo se encogió de hombros, al otro lado de la habitación Andrew bombardeo a Endimión con preguntas

-¿Quién fue? –le pregunto –Solo dinos el nombre y ya

-Andrew no puedo y fin del asunto, confórmate con saber que perdí y listo

-¿Y ya volvió el antiguo Endimión al ruedo? –pregunto y el interpelado negó –¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar Andrew y Endimión volvió a negar

-El de antes nunca más –dijo y se fue a ver algo a la terraza, la cena que preparo Aru estaba deliciosa y todos hablaban del ascenso nada más ni a Andrew ni a Lita se les ocurrió sacar el tema de la apuesta, ya que los apostadores le pidieron discreción

Esa noche Serena se fue directo a su recamara, ni buenas noches le dijo a Endimión quien se quedo con las ganas de tocarla otra vez, esa era su nueva rutina, en la mañana ella hacia el desayuno y en la tarde se encerraba en su recamara a hacer el trabajo que se traía a casa, así estuvieron por casi una semana.

El 4 de junio llego y ese día fue que Aru y Jadeite se enteraron que Endimión había perdido, ninguno dijo nada, eso se veía venir. Ese día el llamo a un concesionario donde venden Mazda a ver si tenían una modelo más nuevo que el suyo para comprárselo, en días anteriores a el se le había ocurrido la idea de regalarle el Mazda a Serena, ella no tenia auto desde que su Volkswagen escarabajo del 82 se murió y eso fue a los pocos meses de ella graduarse de la universidad.

Ese día pidió permiso en el hospital y fue a ver los modelos de Mazda, se decidió por un Mazda RX8 negro, que se lo entregarían en 30 días o menos según lo que le dijo el vendedor

Endimión «No estoy en el Hospital, te veo en la casa»

Serena «Ah esta bien no hay problema»

A Serena le afecto el mensaje más de lo que debía, en ese momento ella pensó que solo fue una más en la cama de Endimión Shields y que este había vuelto a ser el de antes, estaba enojada, muy enojada con ella misma y con el, quería gritarle cuatro cosas en cuanto lo viera y lo iba a hacer ya lo había decidido, en cuanto el llegara a la casa la iba a escuchar, esta paso el resto de la tarde amargada y frustrada, manejo al edificio más rápido de lo que debía pero no quería retrasar más el momento, al llegar al apartamento se sorprendió de ver a Endimión ahí con el mono de dormir y sin camisa

-Yo pensé que estabas por ahí –le dijo esta oscamente, gran parte del enojo se le fue al demonio cuando lo vio sin camisa _lo hace adrede Serena adrede _se dijo a si misma

-No estaba haciendo una diligencia, pero como termine temprano me vine y te escribí desde aquí –dijo el como si nada, el no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones, el viejo Endimión le diría que no era problema de ella pero el nuevo sentía la necesidad de decirle las cosas que pensaba, cosa que se le hacia raro a el -¿Qué tal tu día? –le pregunto amablemente

-¿Qué te importa? –le dijo ella de manera muy grosera a lo que el se sorprendió, ella nunca en el tiempo en el que vivían juntos le había hablado así ni siquiera al principio cuando se masticaban más no se tragaban

-Hey, son de paz Serena –le dijo alzando ambas manos con las palmas hacia ella -¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto acercándose a ella pero esta se alejo

-¿Qué me pasa?, lo que me pasas se llama tu, que eres un cretino que no cambia –le soltó de golpe, se sintió más aliviada pero todavía faltaba más por decir –Que yo pensé que habías cambiado, madurado, pero no, hay esta el mismo Endimión de hace dos meses, el idiota, déspota, mujeriego sin escrúpulos de antes y la verdad no se si pueda calarme a esa persona –le dijo

-Serena no se a que te refieres, yo soy el Endimión el de siempre –dijo el refiriéndose como "el de siempre" al Endimión de después de la apuesta, el que aprendió a vivir sin sexo, el que se acostó con ella, el que la quería bien y bonito

-Ese es el problema que yo no quiero al Endimión de siempre, quiero al de estos dos meses, el simpático, divertido, al que me apoyo y abrazo cuando lo necesite no al idiota de antes –le dijo y se encerró en su recamara llorando, Endimión se quedo petrificado al ver la reacción de Serena pero sobre todo por las lágrimas que derramo durante la discusión

-Serena –la llamo este detrás de la puerta de su recamara –Abre nena vamos a hablar, por favor –le pidió

-Vete no quiero hablar contigo, eres un idiota y yo no hablo con idiotas después de las seis –dijo ella enojada, a el le causo risa la resolución de Serena pero no se reiría por que eso sería echarle leña al fuego, Endimión fue a buscar a su recamara la llave de repuesto, ella iba a hablar con el si porque si, sin permiso abrió la puerta y entro, Serena estaba sentada posición indio en la cama abrazando a la almohada -¿Qué acaso tampoco tengo privacidad? –reclamo y Endimión negó divertido

-Explícame como es eso que no hablas con idiotas después de las seis y por que de tu actitud, no te entiendo la verdad –le dijo este sentándose al lado de ella

-Lárgate –le dijo esta y el negó –Entonces me voy yo –sentencio Serena parándose de la cama pero Endimión que es más rápido la agarro de las muñecas y la acorralo contra la pared

-De aquí no te mueves hasta que me expliques –le dijo muy cerca, el aliento de el le rosaba la cara de Serena en ese momento a ella se le olvido hasta como se respira

-Tú eres un idiota y yo te odio, eso es lo único que debes saber –le dijo y volteo la cara para no verlo a los ojos

-¿Por que?, no me convence esa explicación tuya, ¿que te hice? –le pregunto

-Ya te fuiste a revolcar por ahí con una zorra y yo… yo… -dejo la frase inconclusa

-Uno: yo no me estaba revolcando con ninguna zorra

-No la defiendas

-No puedo defender a alguien que no esta y ni se quien es –le dijo el como si fuese lo más obvio –Y segundo: en mi cabeza no hay lugar para otra que no seas tu –le dijo –Yo te dije que eras tu la que al probarme pediría más pero me equivoque desde que estuve contigo no dejo de pensar en ti…

-No te creo –le dijo Serena interrumpiéndolo

-No me importa si me crees o no –le dijo este –Es la verdad –agrego soltándola de las manos para acunar la cara de Serena entre sus manos

-En… en verdad –le dijo esta y Endimión solo asintió –Me lo dices para que caiga en tus redes –le pregunto y el negó –¿Entonces? –pregunto y el se encogió de hombros

-El cazador fue cazado –le dijo a ella citando la frase que hace unos meses atrás le dijo a su jefe –Te quiero –le dijo para después besarla

-Ay que bellos –dijo Aru quien vio lo último de la pelea de ellos haciendo que se separaran de golpe, haciendo que su hermano volteara y la viera con odio

-Voy a tener que poner la cadena de ahora en adelante –dijo antes de salir de la recamara de Serena con esta de la mano


	10. El regalo más grande

Capitulo 9: El regalo más grande

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la querías? –le pregunto Aru a Endimión quien se encogió de hombros, los tres estaban sentado en la sala -¿Serena tu lo quieres a el? –pregunto y Serena bajo la mirada, observo su mano unida a la de Endimión y asintió –No tengo más que decir, los dejo solos tortolito –dijo y camino a la puerta pero antes de salir del apartamento agrego –Ya yo se que fue contigo que el perdió, Serena –dijo y tranco la puerta, Endimión se levanto corriendo a poner le la cadena por si acaso a la peque se le ocurría devolverse

-¿Me quieres? –le pregunto Serena abrazando a Endimión -O es solo una estrategia –el la calló colocándole un dedo sobre los labios

-Te quiero, de verdad –le dijo y la beso con delicadeza y cariño, al romper el beso por falta de aire ella volvió a hablar

-¿Cómo se entero Aru que fui yo? –le pregunto

-Ni idea, yo no le dije, ni siquiera a Andrew que me trae fastidiado desde ese día ¿y tu? –le pregunto a Serena y esta negó, al menos que Lita se lo hubiese dicho a la peque ella no sabía como se había enterado –Debemos mudar tus cosas a mi recamara –le dijo Endimión a Serena como si nada, ellos todavía estaban abrazados

-¿Como? –pregunto ella un poco sorprendida

-Claro no creerás que mi novia va dormir en la recamara al lado de la mía solita –le dijo así como si nada

-Y yo soy tu novia, que yo sepa…

-¿Quieres serlo? –le pregunto el interrumpiéndola

-Yo no se si estoy preparada para ser la novia de Endimión Shields –dijo ella fingiendo confusión

-Pues déjame decirte que en mi trabajo saben que tú eres mi novia, mis padres lo creen, creo yo, y en tu trabajo lo saben, no hay problema… al menos de que haya otro ¿Hay otro? –pregunto y Serena negó después de una larga pausa –Uff menos mal por que yo no te iba a compartir -¿Quieres serlo? –volvió a preguntar

-¿Que? –dijo esta que ahora si estaba distraída

-¿Mi novia? –pregunto y Serena asintió

-¡Ya va! –exclamo Serena -Eso quiere decir que te tengo que devolver el Mazda, por que si es así no, no quiero –dijo divertida a lo que Endimión negó divertido también

-No, es tuyo –dijo el con doble sentido, uno porque lo era por los siguientes cuatro meses y dos por que en cuanto le entregaran el nuevo el se lo regalaría, ella no dijo nada más y se dejo conducir por el hasta su recamara hoy harían el amor por primera vez, claro si ella se dejaba

-Endy… -le dijo esta separándolo, Endimión estaba muy entretenido besando el cuello de Serena

-Mmm –respondió este dejando la cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello de Serena

-Hoy no cariño ¿si? –le pidió y Endimión como un chico obediente se separo de ella, Serena estaba cansada físico y emocionalmente

-Lo que pida mi novia linda –dijo este y se acostó al lado de Serena, como la primera vez que durmieron juntos el la atrajo a su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza, esa noche durmieron como nunca lo habían hecho

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que ellos eran novios, toda la familia estaba contenta, sobre todo Luna y Mamoru, Serena había llevado a Endimión al trabajo pero este tenía otros planes para la tarde

Novio «Novia voy a salir tarde vete directo a la casa te alcanzo antes de las 7»

Novia «Y eso novio, ¿complicaciones? No hay problema besos te quiero»

Novio «Si y yo también te quiero»

Serena había decidido darle una oportunidad a Endimión ella no quería pensar mal de el, desde que estaban juntos el ni volteaba a ver a las mujeres y si tenia que hablar con alguna la miraba lo menos posible, eso le daba a demostrar a Serena que el estaba entregado a la relación tanto como ella, al llegar a su casa se puso a prepara la cena y panecillos ya que la embarazada castaña se los pedía a cada rato, la ventaja de que Serena y Endimión fueran novios es que ya la peque no entraba como Juana por su casa, siempre tocaba antes como hacían ellos en la casa de ella.

Eran las 7:30 y Endimión no llegaba y Serena ya estaba impacientándose un poco, cerca de las ocho de la noche le llego un pin de el

«Novia baja al estacionamiento, por favor»

Serena extrañada, se coloco otra vez los tacones con lo que se fue a trabaja y bajo, en el estacionamiento estaba Endimión parado al frente de algo cubierto con una lona blanca con un lazo rosado, ella se acerco a saludarlo con un beso en los labios cuando este hablo

-Sorpresa –le dijo cerca del oído, Serena se voltea y ve la lona y se ríe

-Que bien ya tengo un cubre auto para tu Mazda –Aru que estaba al otro lado del auto se río

-No es para mi Mazda –le dice Endimión –Es para tu Mazda –debajo de la lona había un Mazda RX8 color gris plomo parado al lado de uno igual pero de color negro, ella vio a Endimión incrédula y estallo en risas

-Muy gracioso –le dijo riéndose todavía

-¿Qué? –le reclamo el –Es tuyo –le dijo tendiéndole las llaves del auto

-Aja y más o menos por que tú me regalas un auto, que presumo yo, es nuevo –dijo esta todavía con un poco de gracia en la voz

-Porque no se… tal vez por que Te Amo –le soltó Endimión de golpe haciendo que Aru quien fue la que se trajo el auto de Serena se llevara las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa y Jadeite quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna abriera los ojos hasta más no poder

-¡¿Qué tu, que?! –exclamo Serena más alto de lo normal

-Que Te Amo y esta es mi manera de demostrártelo –le dijo el acercándose a Serena con las llaves guindando en su mano, ella no las recibió pero se lanzo encima de Endimión a besarlo y abrazarlo

-Sabes que cualquier otro novio regala flores o chocolates o lencería de Victoria Secret's –dijo Serena quien le llenaba la cara de besos a Endimión

-Es más barato ¿si? pero para nada original -repuso este atrayéndola hacia su boca -¿Te gusta? –pregunto el y ella asintió

-Eso es quedarse corto me encanta –dijo tendiéndole la mano a Endimión para que este le entregara las llaves -¿Y que paso con el otro? –pregunto

-Se lo acaban de llevar, lo di como parte de pago por el tuyo y mira –le dijo el señalando el negro –Ese es mío

-Pero como así, si yo tengo las llaves arriba… ah –dijo esta y cayo en cuenta rápidamente –Tú tienes unas copias –Endimión solo asintió –Vamos aprobar a mi nuevo bebe –dijo esta abriendo la puerta del piloto –Veamos en cuantos segundos llega este bebe a 100 –dijo divertida

-Hermano nosotros vamos a subir, queremos vivir para ver al bebe de Lita nacer –dijo Aru a lo que Serena y el estallaron en risas

-Sabes yo ya estaba pensando mal de ti –le confeso Serena a Endimión mientras manejaba sin rumbo, el solo negó sin decir nada

Ella se estaciono en un mirador que hay en la carretera que da hacia las afueras de Tokio, se le quedo viendo a Endimión con los ojos brillosos por el detalle, desde que Serena entro a esta familia se había dado cuenta de lo que era tener una familia de verdad, una que te llenara de detalles y de felicitaciones, que se alegraran contigo por tus logros y lloraran contigo tus fracasos, la familia Shields era lo contrario a la de Serena y por esa razón ella los adoraba con la vida

-Te tengo otro regalo –le dijo Endimión saliendo del auto, seguido por Serena, este se arrecosto de la puerta del copiloto y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola por detrás -¿Qué dirías si yo te pregunto algo?

-Te daría la respuesta a lo que me preguntas, genio –le dijo ella

-¿Y si esa pregunta va acompañada por un regalo o por un objeto? –pregunto el

-Endimión –lo llamo ella en señal de advertencia, Endimión la soltó y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una caja de terciopelo azul, se acerco peligrosamente al oído de Serena y le susurro

-Serena se mi esposa, cásate conmigo –le pidió mientras abría la caja frente a ella a la altura del pecho de esta, el anillo era un solitario rosado como de 3 quilates, ella estaba anonadada primero por la pregunta y luego al ver la roca que tenia en frente

-Endimión es… -se iba a voltear pero el no la dejo

-¿Qué dices? –le pregunto el al oído otra vez, ella solo asintió, las palabras no le salían de la boca, por dentro ella estaba gritando un gigantesco si

-Endimión es… -repitió sacando el anillo de su caja y colocándoselo en el dedo del corazón –Es perfecto… hermoso… maravilloso Te amo –le dijo volteándose ella rozo a penas los labios de Endimión –Si, si quiero ser tu esposa –le respondió a la pregunta más importante el la iba a besar pero ella no se dejo

-Hey no es junto –le reclamo el y ella solo soltó el abrazo y se echo a reír

-La vida no es justa –dijo ella metiéndose en el auto otra vez


	11. Fin

Capitulo 10: Fin

Ya adentro del auto Endimión pensó que Serena lo prendería y arrancaría hacia el apartamento pero se equivoco, ella quien vestía una falda, alzo el trasero y se quito la ropa interior haciendo que Endimión tragara grueso y se pusiera duro rápidamente

-Serena –la llamo este en señal de advertencia

-¿Qué? –pregunto esta sentándose a horcajadas sobre el –Acaso no puedo besar a mi prometido –dijo rozando otra vez los labios de el –Y de paso agradecerle por mis regalos –le lamio los labios esta vez

-Puede venir la policía –dijo el como excusa

-Mmm así es más emocionante –dijo ella desabotonando la camisa de vestir de Endimión y metiendo las manos por debajo de la misma haciendo que el se estremeciera, las manos de Endimión acariciaban las piernas de Serena desde las nalgas hasta la rodilla haciendo que ella se erizara, Serena solo se separo de Endimión para desabrocharle la correa y el pantalón

Endimión bajo su pantalón junto con sus bóxers dejando libre su doliente erección, el le acreditaba a Serena la manera en como con un susurro o una palabra ella lo ponía inmediatamente de un duro que dolía, sin pensarlo entro en ella, la verdad hacerlo en el auto en un sitio público era estúpido y peligroso pero excitante y emocionante

Serena era la que llevaba el ritmo, alternaba movimientos circulares con un sube y baja de caderas ayudada por Endimión que la tenia agarrada fuertemente, Endimión no le quito la camisa a Serena solo la desabotono para así poder tener a la mano sus senos, los cuales acariciaba por encima de la tela del brasier.

Los movimientos de Serena cada vez eran más rápidos y fuertes ya no se movía solo en círculos ni de arriba a bajo sino también hacia delante y atrás, ese nuevo movimiento volvía más loco a Endimión de lo que ya estaba, ella en un impulso hacia delante lo agarro al el fuertemente de los hombros logrando arquear su espalda, el sintió como las paredes de ella se tensaron y apretaron su miembro, eso le dio a le la seña para llegar también, el descargo todo lo que tenia dentro de Serena quien tenia la cabeza escondida en el hueco del cuello de el esperando recobrar el aliento, así estuvieron cerca de 10 minutos, sin decir nada, las palabras sobraban en el momento

-¿Quieres conducir? –le pregunto Serena a Endimión cuando ella se levanto de su asiento y se puso en el del piloto para colocarse la panty, el negaba mientras se acomodaba su ropa, en ese momento se fijo en algo que le faltaba, el condón, pero ya hablaría de eso en el apartamento y mañana para no arruinar su noche –Tienes que cambiar el pin –le sugirió Serena a Endimión quien la vio con una ceja alzada

-¿Y que pongo? –le pregunto el

-Yo voy a poner futura señora de Shields –dijo ella riéndose

-Si es un chiste no me parece gracioso genio, eso es lo que serás en cuanto le pongamos fecha –dijo el serio

-No lo dije a manera de chiste mira tu teléfono tonto –el busco en los contactos pin y el que antes decía "S&E4ever" decía "Futura señora de Shields", pensó un rato y cambio el "Endimión Shields" por "Endy Tsukino"

-Listo –le dijo a Serena quien todavía no arrancaba el auto haciendo que ella estallara en risas, el la acompaño en su risa hasta que le señalo el reloj, al día siguiente tenían que trabajar, cosa que a el le molestaba

Al llegar al apartamento estaban todos esperándolos

-¿Como que Futura señora de Shields? –pregunto Aru a penas ellos entraron al lugar

-Te dije que teníamos que cambiar la cerradura –dijo Endimión divertido mientras Serena se acercaba a Lita y a Aru para enseñarles la roca

-Es hermoso –dijo la castaña

-Oh Serena estoy… -Aru se quedo por primera vez en su vida sin palabras -Te quiero cuñada –agrego y la abrazo

-Hey por fin se te dio ¿no? –le dijo Andrew a Endimión mientras le daba un codazo -¿Qué se siente renunciar a la soltería, Endy Tsukino? –le dijo Andrew divertido

-Eso es una broma para Serena mañana lo cambio –dijo Endimión serio, al día siguiente cambio el mensaje del pin, Pero puso Endimión Tsukino, sonaba ridículo y el lo sabía pero no quería que su prometida se enojara con el.

Serena hablo con Mamoru y Luna por teléfono y le conto lo del auto y lo de la propuesta de matrimonio y ambos le exigieron que fueran todos a su casa para celebrarlo con una cena familiar, ella no les avisaría a sus padre, ya lo tenía planeado.

Ella para no se mala hija le aviso a sus padre que estaba comprometida para casarse en dos meses, Ikuko su madre le pregunto si era que estaba embarazada y por eso el apuro y su padre como de costumbre le reclamo sobre sus acciones, ¿Que si el le había pagado la universidad para que ella terminara casada tan pronto? ¿Que si era porque estaba embarazada? Ya que no era de esperase que ella no metiera la pata de esa manera

Después de colgar el celular, secarse las lágrimas tomo una decisión ni Ikuko ni Kenji Tsukino estaban invitados a su boda, Mamoru la entregaría a Endimión en la iglesia, el se merecía el merito por su apoyo incondicional no Kenji Tsukino

Para el día de la ceremonia ya todo estaba impecable, Luna y Aru "le sugirieron" a Serena hacerla en el jardín de la casa Shields que era hermoso y ella acepto, Endimión dejo todo en sus manos no porque no estuviese interesado en los preparativos de la boda sino que quería que saliera como esperaba su futura esposa y el podía entorpecer los preparativos

Drew fue quien los caso, saco una licencia por Internet, era una boda intima, solo la familia Shields y Artemis y Selene Moon

-Endimión Shields aceptas a Usagi Tsukino como tu esposa en las buenas y en las malas –dijo Drew –Di que no para que tu veas –agrego haciendo que los invitados se rieran

-Acepto Drew –dijo el viendo a la castaña ojos verdes que tenía al lado, Aru le regalo a Serena el vestido de novia, sencillo, elegante y hermoso, por debajo de la rodilla color blanco perla, palabra de honor

-Y tu Usagi Tsukino ¿estas segura que te quieres casar con Endy? –pregunto Drew divertido

-Estoy segura -_segurísima_ acoto mentalmente

-¿Lo aceptas? –se hizo el sorprendido

-Incondicionalmente –respondió ella muy segura de si misma viendo al chico de cabellos negros ojos azules que vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata gris que tenía al lado

-Pues los declaro marido y mujer –agrego Drew –Bésense tortolos –ordeno y los recién casados obedecieron

La familia estallo en aplausos los recién casados pasaron de brazos en brazos recibiendo felicitaciones y concejos sobre lo que hacer y no hacer, después de cenar Endimión se fijo que su ahora esposa estaba a los limites del jardín de la casa

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –le pregunto abrazándola por la espalda

-Pensando

-¿En que? –pregunto de vuelta

-En que dudo que haya alguien más feliz que yo en este momento

-Creo que si lo hay

-¿Quién? –pregunto ella alzando una ceja, mueca que el no vio

-Yo –contesto el –Tengo a la mujer más hermosa de todo Japón entre mis brazos, la cual es mi esposa y me acepto sin importarle mi pasado

-Te amo –le respondió ella

-Y yo señora Shields –ella le había comentado que quería adoptar su apellido ya que en verdad no quería nada que la atara a sus padre, pese al lazo consanguíneo, esa decisión la tomo después de que ambos rechazaran la invitación a la boda por "asuntos de trabajo impostergables" de Ikuko y "Perder tres días de trabajo por una locura como esa no esta en mis planes" de Kenji

-¿Te sientes con suerte Endy? –pregunto Serena divertida

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –ella solo saco de la chaqueta que cargaba puesta un sobre con el logo de la clínica donde trabajaban los hombres Shields, Endimión abrió el sobre y leyó con cuidado:

Usagi Shields

Prueba de embarazo: Positivo

-Ocho semanas –dijo ella recordando que su hijito o hijita fue concebido el día que el le pidió matrimonio, la vez que hicieron el amor en el auto

La respuesta de el fue voltearla para poder posar sus labios en los de ella con toda la delicadeza y el amor que se puede expresar en ese momento, en la cabeza de ambos rondaban tres mil preguntas:

Ella: ¿se puede ser más feliz?

El: ¿Qué hice para mecer a una mujer como esta?

Ambos: ¿Qué nos deparara el futuro?

Ninguno tenía las respuestas pero las irían encontrando en el camino

FIN


End file.
